


the deception.

by FandomObsessions016



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Modern AU, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomObsessions016/pseuds/FandomObsessions016
Summary: Kagome and Sango have just graduated college, and Kagome is set to return home… to the city. The city she left behind four years earlier. Almost as soon as she arrives and is unceremoniously reacquainted with her ex, Kagome realizes she’s made a mistake. Four years of distance and alleged personal growth have done nothing to tame her tumultuous heart or lessen her pain. Now, she has to confront her agonizing past while traversing through a myriad of emotions as she comes face to face with the very people she left the city to avoid; Inuyasha and Miroku. Thankfully, she has Sango by her side, as not all is as it seems…*Story is fully written and will be updated every two weeks.*
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 39





	1. Bottoms Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY I UNVEIL MY FIRST MONSTROSITY. :D   
> This story is over 300 pages long and over 160 thousand words. Yeah. Now you know why I call it my monstrosity. Good news is that… this story is fully written. 
> 
> New chapters will be uploaded bi-weekly. Follow my tumblr (below) for upcoming opportunities to get early access to new chapters and more. I have many fun plans hehehe
> 
> LASTLY I want to take a second to thank all of the Heathens who supported me (and continue to do so) over the months it took me to write this. They helped me get through some rough parts and encouraged me to keep going when I convinced myself this story sucked. I’m so so so thankful for their support and friendship, without which I would not have reached this point. 
> 
> This is for you guys and I really hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> This story does move a little slowly in the beginning but it picks up I promise…

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as the train jumped forward, slowly moving her away from the place she had made her home for the past four years. Her warm, chocolate eyes watched nervously as the station they had boarded from began to fade into the distance. As a small voice at the back of her head began to berate her, Kagome began to doubt her decision.

"I'm so excited I can't even stand it!" Announced her best friend from the seat next to her, squealing with anticipation, while flipping through various stylized photos of acquaintances and friends on social media.

Kagome smiled kindly toward her, all the while fidgeting nervously with the lone ring on her hand. It had been a gift from her father and she wore it religiously. She would be relying on his strength this weekend. Him and Sango that was. However, at that moment, Sango was a little too preoccupied with one of her childhood dreams coming true to notice Kagome's building trepidation.

"The wedding is going to be so beautiful!" Sango continued to gush, looking up briefly from her phone and placing a hand dramatically over her heart. "I looked up photos of previous events held at the same venue and they are absolutely stunning! Have you seen the gardens?!”

Kagome inhaled deeply, shifting in her seat, eyes adjusting as the light began to fade behind the horizon. Sango continued to babble on about the venue and the amenities near the hotel they would be staying at, but Kagome merely watched the sun fade behind the same mountains and fields that had shielded her for the last four years. Time had flown by faster than she had anticipated. Her college years all felt like nothing more than a dream now. She knew she was older and, in theory, wiser than she was on the first day of classes, however, as the miles between her and her past dwindled so did the confidence she previously had in her growth.

"Will you take a quick picture with me?" Sango asked, batting her long eyelashes and smiling broadly. She held out her smartphone expectantly, waiting patiently for Kagome's permission.

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully, but nodded and leaned in next to Sango. "Cheese!" Sango exclaimed, leaning in close to Kagome and snapping a quick selfie. "Thanks," she mumbled, reclining back in her chair. "We look amazing! The city won't even know what hit it!"

"Right," Kagome chuckled as Sango's fingers tapped with impressive speed along the screen of her phone.

The ride home would be a few hours at least. That gave Kagome plenty of time to think, especially as Sango settled into her seat and began to nod off instantly while listening to some dreary news podcast. Kagome though, sat at the edge of her seat. Her heartbeat felt irregular and loud to her own ears, while her mind became enraptured in predicting its own doom.

Sango had been born and raised in the areas they were leaving behind: a rural haven from the hectic life of towering buildings and self-important people. Sango knew nothing of the life or the people they were hurtling towards. It was a blank slate for her; a new canvas to cover in color. Kagome envied the freedom that provided. After all, she knew all too well how good starting fresh could feel.

The train moved forward unflinchingly, whereas a knot began to form in Kagome's stomach the closer they got to the city limits. Fields slowly evolved into suburban neighborhoods and suburbia eventually began to bleed through, before then transforming into cramped, dense streets just outside the perimeter of the city as they steadily passed the world by. All the while, Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, wishing she’d stayed hidden in the mountains.

It had been roughly four years since she had returned to her old stomping grounds. Though the city exemplified freedom, growth, and success to Sango, it held a much darker ambiance in Kagome's eyes. She had actively chosen to leave the city and its inhabitants behind. Sango was walking into a void with endless possibilities; Kagome was returning. She had a history here and a reckoning that loomed over her like a curse. She could feel it gripping her tightly, seizing her heart just as it had all those years ago.

Some people would say their joints ached before a storm, in the same way Kagome could feel the warning in her chest in the way her lungs felt suddenly constricted and how her heart seemed to beat out of turn as the skyscrapers came into view for the first time in years. She hadn't so much as visited for a day trip in the past four years. This weekend would test her on exactly how much she had grown during college, and would force her to occupy space with several of the people she had left the city to escape.

But isn't that what anyone would expect from an unwelcome family reunion?

Kagome took a deep, calming breath, attempting to steady her anxiety. When Kagome had agreed to attend the wedding, the years of space had felt like a good buffer of time. She had purchased the train tickets for her and Sango, confident that she was a different woman; a stronger woman. As the shield of space and time she had used to buttress her past from her present crumbled before her, Kagome wasn't sure that she had really changed that much. Really, how different was the woman on the train from the girl who had been dropped off by her mother and brother four years earlier?Kagome wondered to herself, hearing the announcement murmur throughout the train that their stop was approaching.

The nagging pit in her stomach told her they were one and the same. And if that was true…

 _It's not too late to turn back_ … Kagome reminded herself, before looking over at her napping friend. She continued to subconsciously nibble on her bottom lip. _No, it's better to get this over with. Plus, Sango is really excited._ The two recent graduates would be moving to the city in a few weeks. This weekend, in a way, was a pretest for Kagome. A prelude to her future life.

 _You are older and wiser. You are stronger and better. You can do this. It's just a few days._ Kagome inhaled deeply, determined to squash her nervousness. Cities, though dense, were still vast in their own ways. Kagome tried to remind herself that just because she was returning to a physical location that she knew, did not mean she was returning to the life she once had. Things were different now. She was different. _We are_ _all_ _different._

The cityscape came into view again, this time to stay until they would arrive at their terminal. Various lights tore through the black air, illuminating their destination: the nation's largest metropolis. Kagome gently shook her best friend awake. When magenta eyes fluttered open, Kagome pointed out the window sharing the beautiful view with Sango. Her friend slowly rose and peered through the glass, her eyes widening as a light gasp escaped through her upturned lips. Dozens of enormous skyscrapers decorated the dark horizon as they sped through the crisp evening air. Sango’s gaze remained fixed, staring out the window even as Kagome giggled affectionately.

Seeing Sango's awe and joy helped Kagome remember that the city wasn't all full of bad memories. There were hundreds of good ones as well. Though the city lacked natural light, especially at night, it still felt like the buildings and residents were exporting energy and vibrancy to the surrounding areas. Seeing the city through Sango's eyes invigorated Kagome. It also reminded her that as hard as this weekend might be, she wasn't alone. She had Sango and they were here to have fun. It was their last hurrah before starting their post-graduate positions and entering full adulthood. Kagome would be damned if she let her past ruin that.

"It's so beautiful," Sango murmured, reaching a hand out toward the window as if she could hold the city in her palm.

"It is… when you don't look too closely." Kagome teased, "come on. We're almost at our stop. We should get our things."

As the train pulled into the station, Kagome steeled herself. She briefly twirled the ring on her finger and took another deep breath. _This will be a fun weekend. You are here with Sango and you are going to enjoy your last few moments of freedom before bills and student loans and bills and jobs and bills… Then after this weekend, your lives will resume as they had before. Nothing will change. Everything will be fine, you're just worrying like you always do_ , Kagome told herself as they shuffled off the train.

Sango practically fell over herself as her feet landed on the dirty, cracked floor of the terminal their train had parked at. Kagome watched as her friend sucked in the city air with an impressively deep breath, only to cough it out,

Kagome chuckled as she walked past Sango. "What's the matter?"

"Just… wasn't expecting the city to have such a… smell to it," Sango muttered, grabbing her bags and following Kagome's lead.

"You mean to tell me that those movies that idolize and romanticize life in the big city never mentioned the smell of urine or smog?" Kagome teased. Sango rolled her eyes, but not even her friend's jesting could remove her giddy smile.

"So! What's next?" Sango exclaimed, coming up to walk next to Kagome.

"I'm getting us a car." She answered, pulling out her cell phone and opening the ride-sharing app.

"What? You mean we won't be taking a cab?"

"Sango, cabs are a ripoff. Plus, no cab will be as nice as our ride in this guy's Lexus." Kagome answered, holding up her phone and showing Sango the SUV that was roughly a minute from their location.

"Fine, ruin all my hopes and dreams within the first five minutes why don't you." Sango joked, skipping ahead of Kagome to the curb outside the train station.

Kagome waved a hand dismissively, unbothered by Sango's teasing. Still, an unexpected chill began to settle in her chest. Kagome paused and looked up at the massive feats of human (and demon) engineering that towered above them. The city sure looked the same as it had all those years ago. The thought had her frowning involuntarily and nibbling on her bottom lip again. It all felt so familiar and yet… so foreign at the same time.

"Kagome! Is this our car?" Sango called, turning to see her friend staring up forlornly.

Kagome's eyes snapped forward and quickly examined the license plate on the car before nodding toward Sango. "Yeah, that's us."

"You okay?" Sango asked as Kagome approached.

"Yeah, just… thinking," Kagome mumbled, forcing the corners of her mouth up into a fake smile she had perfected in high school.

Sango nodded, seemingly satisfied with Kagome's response, then slid into the vehicle. Kagome followed suit, pushing her larger bags in before herself. Then she shut the door to the car and sat back in her seat, clutching her luggage close to her.

They were in town for a wedding, but the wedding wasn't scheduled to take place until the following Monday evening. Kagome thought it was tacky, or at the very least annoying, that the wedding had not only been scheduled for a three day weekend, but was scheduled for the Monday of said three day weekend. _Why couldn't she just have it on Saturday or Sunday? Either of those would have been better._

Determined not to let her cousin's wedding planning interfere with her fun, or Sango's for that matter, Kagome had tried to make the best of the situation and had planned a full weekend of events for her and Sango to partake in separately from the wedding. The girls had rented their hotel room for the nights leading up to the nuptials to maximize their time, enjoyment, and savings.

Most of the wedding guests wouldn't be arriving until Sunday at the latest, which meant they had all night and all day Saturday to explore the city and relax before any real interruptions. Or at least, that was the plan.

Despite the familiarity with the city and the guests expected to attend the wedding, Kagome was determined to have as little contact as possible with the things and people she had previously known. If the decision had been solely hers to make she would have skipped the wedding entirely, but her attendance was important to her family. Specifically, Kagome was willing to endure what would undoubtedly be an elitist, overpriced, and self-righteous event because her mother had asked her to be part of it. Her mother had asked Kagome to put everything behind her and allow the cracks that had divided their family to heal. After the _incident_ , Kagome would have let the whole world burn had it not been for her mother. So, when she had asked Kagome to put aside any lingering resentment she may have, Kagome agreed. Her mother had, more than once, gone above and beyond for Kagome. The least Kagome could do was try to remain civil and wear her fake smile for a few hours one more weekend, right?

As the car pulled away from the train station, dragging the young women deeper into the city, Kagome wondered if she should have simply declined. It had seemed like an easy request to honor at the time, and she had agreed for her mother's sake. Now though, the burden was beginning to compress her back into the shell of a person she once was. She could feel the weight falling back on her shoulders and the responsibility of it all shifting on to her once more. Kagome had forgotten how heavy it all felt and how suffocating it was. It quickly reminded her why she’d run away to begin with.

 _This weekend isn't about me,_ Kagome tried to tell herself. _This weekend is about my family and about Sango having fun. I am a prop in other people's lives for the moment and I just have to get through it. Smile and nod. Smile and nod._

"Oh my god," Sango gushed, glued to the window of the car, "this is us. This is our hotel! It looks so much bigger in person.” She murmured, eyes wide in amazement and unfettered anticipation.

_For Sango._

The car gently pulled to a stop at the entrance of the large, famed space. Kagome inhaled deeply, trying once again to shove down the nagging pit in her stomach before stepping out of the car. Kagome pulled out her fake smile with the same ease and comfort that one might pull on a well-worn hoodie, though it tasted far more bitter than she remembered it had. Sango bounded out of the car after her, barely able to contain her excitement as they walked through the large glass doors into the expansive lobby.

Sango stood at the entrance, mouth hanging open as she took in the grand marble floors, elaborate chandeliers, and rich red and gold hues that decorated the first floor of the hotel. It was a massive and prestigious venue that often hosted some of the world's most exclusive and extravagant events.

 _Figures she would get married here. No wonder the guest list is so short. It probably costs a fortune just to reserve a bathroom._ Kagome sighed before marching toward the front desk.

Kagome gestured toward Sango to follow her before turning toward the receptionist at the desk. "Hi, we're here to check-in," Kagome stated.

"Name?" Smiled the young man behind the counter.

"Higurashi," Kagome replied, waiting as the red-headed youth typed in her name and checked the reservations.

"Ah! Part of the Taisho wedding! Should be a fun weekend." Kagome's fake smile barely managed to hold up from the sour taste of hearing the revolting surname of the man her cousin was marrying later that weekend, but it had still managed to hang on. It would take more than that to bring down a Higurashi. "Here are your room keys," the young man finished, pushing two key cards toward the women.

"Thanks," Kagome murmured and waved before turning toward the elevators. As part of the wedding package, the hotel had reserved a block of rooms at a discounted price for guests. Kagome had managed to negotiate her way into having the discounted rate apply for all of the nights she and Sango were staying. Staying at the same hotel as the rest of the guests and as the event itself would make it easier for her and Sango to arrive on time and… slip out quickly if necessary.

The elevator doors opened, exposing their floor and Sango practically sprinted to their room, throwing open the door to their suite and fist-pumping into the air in muted excitement. Their suite came with two queen beds, a kitchenette with a fully stocked mini-bar, and a large bathroom with dual sinks. Kagome walked in shortly after Sango, taking in the rich reds, golds, and burnt oranges that decorated the warm and inviting room. _Would have preferred blue tones_ , Kagome thought bitterly to herself walking in and shutting the door. _Too much red in my life as it is._

"This place is so nice!" Sango exclaimed, tossing her bags onto the bed closest to the windows. "So what do we do first?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but her stomach beat her to it. A large growl rumbled through her abdomen resulting in her and Sango breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Food it is." Sango declared.

* * * * *

Voices from the television floated around in the background and images flashed in front of him, though he wasn't listening or watching. He was too busy scrolling through social media while waiting for the time to pass. In a few hours, he and a friend of his would be out and about, enjoying the splendor of the city and it's female inhabitants. Or at least, that was the plan. His roommate could easily derail said plan if he really wanted to. He _had_ managed to derail many of Miroku's plans over the years.

The charcoal-haired man peeked over at his seemingly calm friend, who sat quietly at the other end of the couch. His friend's gold eyes were locked on the screen, a bored expression making him look eerily similar to his brother's normal apathetic aesthetic. On any other night, Miroku would check in with him and make sure that it was just boredom and not his friend silently brooding next to him. Not tonight though. No. Tonight Miroku was going out. He needed to break his dry spell. Tonight was the night. He and their mutual friend Koga were going out with the express goal of leaving the club separate but not alone.

His sapphire eyes returned to scrolling through his phone and social media, curious to see if any of the women he knew had a similar inkling to rid themselves of some tension.

He didn't mean to attract attention to himself, but a photo of two stunning women on a train caught him off guard. His eyes widened in surprise and he unconsciously muttered to himself, "what the hell?" It had been soft, just not soft enough.

Inuyasha turned toward him, instantly noticing the look of shock and awe on his friend's face. "What?"

Miroku quickly looked up and away from his phone confused. "Hmmm?"

"What are you looking at that's so surprising?" He clarified, his bored expression taking on a hint of agitation more common place with his character.

"Oh, nothing that would interest you." Miroku practically sang, waving his hand dismissively quickly staring back down at the photo of the two women on the train. It had been ages since he had seen Kagome, and yet if this post was to be believed, she was in town. He inhaled deeply, eyes transfixed on the image. Without thinking he exited the app and pulled up his contacts. It would be a long shot. It had been over four years since they last spoke and even then… they hadn't really spoken last time he saw her. He found her old number and pressed the call button, abruptly standing and walking away from Inuyasha and the television.

The half-demon continued to observe his friend. Even for Miroku, this behavior was strange. Normally, Miroku didn't even try to hide who he was texting or calling because he knew that Inuyasha would hear everything anyway. It was the curse of the ears, Inuyasha could hear almost everything that happened in their shared living space. Something was definitely up.

Inuyasha stood, attempting to follow Miroku through their living room. "Whatcha doing?" He asked, suspiciously coming up behind Miroku and hearing the rings on the other end of the line. "Calling a friend?"

"Shhh!" Miroku hissed, pushing Inuyasha away and trying to put as much distance between his half-demon friend and the phone. "I'm making a call. A little privacy please?"

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asked dryly, "you know I'll still hear it. So out with it, what's with the secrecy?"

"Hello?" A feminine voice rang through, only serving to make the air tenser than it had been previously.

Inuyasha froze, his mind reeling as he instantly recognized the owner of the voice. Miroku smiled broadly while taking a few more steps away. "Hi, is this Kagome?"

"Erm… Miroku?"

"Oh my god! Kagome! I can't believe it's you!" Miroku exclaimed, turning away from Inuyasha and ignoring his friend's sudden stillness.

"Uh, yeah, it's me." She replied hesitantly.

"I saw that you're back in the city! It's been what… four years? God, what are you doing tonight?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, uh, well… I'm here with a friend…"

"You should come out with me!" The words were out before he even really thought about what he was suggesting.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Oh come on Kags! I haven't seen you in years, and now you're suddenly in town? Bring your friend! I promise no one else from high school will be there. It will be just us and a friend of mine from college." Miroku pleaded, his heart racing at the prospect of seeing his long time friend.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't eaten-"

"No problem! Let's get dinner then. It can be a relaxing night on the town. I'll take you to a new place that has atmosphere, good food, and cheap drinks. Come on Kagome, I'd love to see you." Miroku continued, holding his breath and waiting for her response. He could hear another woman talking to Kagome in the background as he waited for her to answer and wondered if that was the other person in the photo. _She has a great voice… Almost as pretty as that face of hers…_

"Okay, fine." Kagome finally responded. "Text me the location, and uh, text me a dress code."

"You got it Kags," Miroku answered, exhaling in victory.

"One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Kags, please?” She asked, her voice soft and low.

Miroku nodded, his blood cooling as he suddenly remembered that his roommate was less than ten feet from him and could hear the conversation with perfect clarity. "You got it Kagome."

"Great, see you in an hour?"

"You bet," Miroku replied before hanging up and looking over at Inuyasha.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Inuyasha growled. "I thought you and Koga were going to prowl for 'babes under the cover of night'?" He spat mocking Miroku and Koga's previous conversations and plans.

"Plans change," Miroku muttered, walking by Inuyasha and trying to get to his bedroom while texting Koga. Koga responded immediately and unhappily. He had been looking forward to their evening of "prowling", but Miroku wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to see Kagome. She hadn't set foot in the city in four years and Miroku wasn't sure he'd get another chance to see his friend any time soon. The wolf could just fucking deal with it.

"Are we still meeting up later?" Inuyasha asked, his voice low but dripping with heat.

Miroku looked up from his phone and directly into his friend's burning gaze unintimidated by it. "Probably not."

Agitation and feelings of betrayal swelled inside Inuyasha's chest, but he didn't say anything. What could he say? He wasn't invited, and there was a reason for that. He knew it just as well as Miroku did. No one had to verbalize it. It was simply _understood_ why Inuyasha wasn't invited and why Miroku was not going to continue discussing his new evening plans with him. It still angered and frustrated Inuyasha, but this wasn't his call. Plus, if he wanted to, Inuyasha could always just give both Miroku and Kagome an ear full later that weekend.

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of what that would look like. No, it was best to stick to his plans, leave Miroku to his schemes, and meet up with the rest of their friends sans Koga and Miroku. It was better for everyone that he and Kagome not interact in the slightest.

* * * * *

Kagome hung up the phone and fought down the bile rising in her throat. That wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to get a call from a friend from high school negotiating with her to come and hang out with him. Especially not Miroku of all people. _How did he even know I would be in town?_ Maybe it was mean or cruel or rude, but Kagome had specifically planned to avoid Miroku all weekend. He wasn't supposed to just waltz back into her life as if nothing had happened. He wasn't supposed to win her over so easily. And yet, he had and she had barely fought him on it.

Sango hummed giddily to herself as she rifled through her clothes, completely unaware of Kagome's newfound discomfort and anxiousness.

 _"Oh come on Kags!… You got it Kags."_ It had felt like taking a bullet. Hearing him use her old nickname like it mattered… like she was still the same person he had known years ago. _I'm not… I'm not the same_ , she thought to herself, turning back to her suitcase. She had been in the middle of unpacking and discussing different food options with Sango when he had called. Kagome had replaced her phone in college and lost a lot of her previous contacts when the store hadn't been able to transfer her data correctly. As a result, Kagome hadn't recognized the number when Miroku called. It had a city area code, so she thought it might be wedding related. Though partially right, Kagome mentally reprimanded herself for answering. Hanging out with Miroku wasn't exactly playing with fire… but she was certainly dancing around the flames a little too close for comfort.

The pit in her stomach seemed to have grown exponentially at the idea of not only meeting up with Miroku before the wedding, but at the realization that within the hour she and Sango would be having dinner with him and a friend. _Stupid_ , Kagome thought as she sighed heavily.

"I didn't realize you had friends in the city," Sango mentioned offhand, though still mostly absorbed in picking an outfit.

"Oh, he and I have known each other since middle school," Kagome explained, not interested in divulging more. _The less Sango knows the better. She doesn't need to be burdened by the drama._

"Why haven't I ever heard of him?" Sango pressed gently, looking over at her friend and noticing, seemingly for the first time, how tense Kagome looked.

"We had a falling out after high school and just never reconnected. Until now… I guess." Kagome mumbled, turning and smiling sweetly at her friend.

Sango's magenta eyes skimmed over Kagome briefly, before looking back down at the clothes she had laid out. "Was it a bad falling out? We don't have to go…"

"No, no. He's a good guy. We just grew apart and the distance hindered any prior reunification." Kagome explained. _Distance I purposely placed between us… but that's neither here nor there…_

"Okay," Sango replied, deciding to let it go, though her gaze drifted back over noticing how Kagome seemed mentally absent all of the sudden. A weird, worried, chilling feeling began to nag at the back of Sango's mind. It dawned on her then, that in the entire time Sango had known Kagome, Kagome had never once so much as mentioned high school. _Odd… Why hasn't Kagome ever talked about her high school friends?_

Forty minutes later, both women were fully dressed and walking toward the bar Miroku had chosen. Miroku, always the clever one had likely figured out that Kagome and Sango were staying at the hotel the wedding would take place at and picked a location only a couple blocks from there. Kagome both appreciated and hated that Miroku's guess was right as she and Sango walked through the cool summer evening to the bar. Though the convenience was appreciated, it meant that he would easily be able to find them throughout the weekend, and that might further complicate Kagome's plan to remain aloof.

Sango and Kagome easily located the bar and immediately noticed that it was packed. Sango stood next to Kagome, giddily taking in the atmosphere and plethora of people, while Kagome sighed heavily realizing that most of the tables were already occupied and frowned slightly as she approached the host stand.

"Hi, table for four?" Kagome asked, trying to mask her lack of enthusiasm.

The hostess stared at her for a moment, "you wouldn't happen to be dining with Miroku Tsujitani this evening?"

"Um, actually yes. Did he make a reservation?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Yes, I just need to confirm your name." She smiled.

"Oh, uh, Kagome Higurashi."

"Right this way." The host gestured, grabbing several menus and walking them through the crowd.

"Great," Kagome answered before tapping Sango on her shoulder to indicate they were moving. Sango followed excitedly.

Kagome slid into the booth first, followed by Sango who was still looking around and examining the high-end decor and fixtures within the establishment. "I don't think I've ever been to a bar this fancy." Sango murmured, sitting next to Kagome.

Kagome didn't quite have the heart to tell Sango that this was far from fancy in the city. Still, Kagome took a moment to look around the place for herself. Industrial furnishings gave it an edge, while soft lighting and crowd-pleasing music played in the background to provide both energy and feelings of comfort. To top it off, the bar offered at least a dozen local and craft beers on tap to couple with generic, overpriced appetizers plated as unique creations. In short, the bar was a crowd pleaser made to look young and novel. The setting fell flat to Kagome though. She had been to dozens of places that looked just like this back in high school with her friends. It was just another reminder that she shouldn't have agreed to meet Miroku.

A few minutes out from the bar, Miroku walked through the evening with Koga yapping next to him. Koga had taken it upon himself to complain, the entire subway ride, and now the entire walk over, about the change in plans. Still, Miroku hadn't changed his mind. He wanted to see Kagome, if for no other reason than to tell her that he was still her friend. High school and college be damned, Miroku wanted his friend back and Koga wasn't going to get in the way of that.

He missed her. Missed the way her eyes would light up and missed her witty remarks. Kagome left a gaping hole in many people's lives when she left, but Miroku had never been able to shake his concern for her. Koga could bitch and moan until the cows came home or whatever the expression was. They were hanging out with Kagome and her friend tonight and if the damn wolf didn't like it he could go prowling for women on his own or meet up with the others.

"I just don't understand why we had to change _our_ plans last minute!" Koga whined. "We agreed we wouldn't let the mutt derail us, but we're okay with some random friend from high school getting in the way of our trip to pound town?"

"It's not just some random friend, Koga. She's a really good friend of mine and she is rarely in town. I understand the late notice is frustrating, but I may not see her for another four years!" Miroku explained for the third time that evening.

"Doesn't sound like you guys are that good of friends then." He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Plus, didn't you go to high school with the dog? Why isn't he here with us?"

"He didn't want to come." Miroku lied, utterly uninterested in providing the back story to Koga.

"Ah, so I get stuck with this shitty friend who can't give more than a few hours notice before seeing their good friend? Wonderful." Koga remarked, looking away from Miroku and sighing heavily to express his discontent with the whole situation.

Miroku rolled his eyes but continued to walk toward the bar. Kagome had sounded like she only wanted dinner. It was still very likely they could have dinner and meet up with the others at the club after. Koga could still take a trip to "pound town" if he wanted to.

"Woah," Koga mumbled, stopping in the street and peering through large glass windows to stare at two women seated at a booth inside the bar they were having dinner at. "Miroku, come check these girls out. They are smoking hot."

Miroku sighed but walked over all the same. His eyes landed on two women talking idly. One was animated and unfamiliar, but beautiful and intriguing. The other? The other he would recognize anywhere. He couldn't help but chuckle once his sapphire gaze located the two women Koga was ogling. "Come on, I think they're waiting for us."

"What?!" Koga exclaimed, turning away from the stunning temptresses toward his friend, who was gripping the door handle. "You know them?!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the one with wavy hair is my friend?" Miroku smirked, pulling open the door to the bar, while the wolf stood stunned into silence a few feet back.

"Well, I'll be damned," Koga muttered, before quickly following.

Miroku strode into the restaurant and walked over to the booth Kagome and Sango were seated at. "Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed, smiling broadly as both shuffled out of the booth to greet the men and Kagome came up to hug Miroku. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too." Kagome smiled, her chocolate gaze briefly leaving Miroku's to examine his friend. Relief washed over her when it became clear that she did not recognize the man from her past.

"See, no one from high school." Miroku murmured, looking knowingly in her eyes.

Kagome nodded appreciatively, then turned toward her friend. "This is my best friend Sango."

"This is my friend Koga." Miroku introduced, turning and gesturing toward the demon standing expectantly next to him.

"Very nice to meet you," Koga cooed, extending his hand toward Sango then to Kagome. As Kagome shook his clawed hand, he held her grip a moment longer, looking deeply into her eyes with his.

"Pleasure's mine," Kagome answered politely before she and Sango returned to their seats.

"I gotta say, I was a little worried when Miroku said we were meeting a friend from his high school," Koga began, "last time he said that I was introduced to the mutt."

Kagome winced briefly. _"The mutt."_ There was only one person she knew Miroku regularly associated with who met that description.

"Koga, come on," Miroku interjected, noticing but choosing not to respond to Kagome's reaction. "We're not here to discuss high school."

"I know, I know. I'm just saying, I was surprised you left the house without him. Usually, you two are joined at the hip." Koga continued. "Guess that'll change this weekend though."

"Is this about the wedding?" Sango asked, looking expectantly between the three of them.

"Yeah," Miroku answered. "My best friend is the groom. He also happens to be my roommate at the moment."

"That's sweet!" Sango exclaimed, looking between them again. Her glance stopped and lingered for a little longer on Kagome, who again, seemed suddenly tense and absent. "Kagome and I are also attending the wedding." Sango informed, locking eyes with Miroku for a moment before turning to Koga, "why do you call him 'mutt'?"

"Oh, he's a half-demon, half-dog demon. It's a joke between us." Koga answered dismissively.

Kagome briefly looked up and over at Miroku. The man's slight frown told Kagome what she could already guess; Inuyasha was not a fan of the nickname.

"Look, he's a little rough around the edges but he's a good guy and, may I remind you, Koga, he's saved your ass on several occasions. Remember Satsuki?" Miroku stated, frown still in place, giving Koga a look Kagome knew to be a warning: don't tread any further.

"Don't remind me." Koga shuddered. "Stage 6 clinger. I thought that count only went up to 5 until I met her. He did come in and save me from that, so I owe him… I guess…"

"We all have our quirks," Sango stated.

"That we do," Miroku grinned over at her. A gentle, barely noticeable, pink tinged Sango’s cheeks and Miroku couldn't help but smile a little broader. Kagome's friend was beautiful. In any other circumstance, he would be focusing all of his attention on her with the intention of bringing her home at the end of the night. But, these weren't normal circumstances. Kagome Higurashi was in town and for the wedding no less. _What abnormal times indeed_ , he thought to himself. "So, Kagome, I presume you and your lovely friend both attended Shikon University together. I'd love to hear about your time there."

"Wait a second!" Koga exclaimed, leaning in and locking eyes with Kagome. "You went to Shikon? That's fucking amazing!"

"Yeah, Sango and I just graduated," Kagome confirmed, politely answering before looking around for their server. She was starving and in need of a drink.

"Hey, by any chance did you know an Ayame?" Koga asked, smirking, "she's an old friend of mine who went there as well."

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed, "yeah we had a few classes together. I thought she was great. I heard she's starting a job here in the city next month."

"Yeah, she is," Koga confirmed. "Man, what a great school."

"Where did you both go?" Sango interjected, looking mainly at Miroku as she asked.

"We both attended Tetsusaiga University," Miroku responded.

"My parents wouldn't even let me think about attending a university in the city." Sango admitted, "they were nervous about me leaving home."

"Where'd you grow up?" Miroku questioned, leaning in with his eyes firmly on her.

"An hour outside Shikon. I come from a line of demon slayers so my family owns a compound. The land is cheap out there." Sango shrugged.

"A line of demon slayers? He comes from a line of priests." Koga teased, pointing toward Miroku.

"Monks actually." Miroku corrected.

"Really?" Sango asked, excitedly. "That's kind of cool. Kagome, don't you come from a line of priestesses?"

Kagome nodded slowly, briefly looking up from the cocktail menu. Miroku may have temporarily pulled the subject off their mutual connections and high school lives, but Kagome wasn't so sure the night would maintain such a smooth and amicable tone. Alcohol was needed.

"Yeah, her family still tends Higurashi Shrine," Miroku answered, a solemn undertone in his voice, which did not go unnoticed by Kagome. Her chocolate eyes lifted briefly meeting his with a warning of her own. Kagome could kill a man with her glare alone, but she quickly dropped her gaze back to the alcohol list only intending on establishing a boundary with Miroku. Yes indeed, alcohol was needed.

Miroku silently acknowledged Kagome's discomfort and how she was not so subtly reviewing the cocktail list in depth. Deciding to give her some space, he began to engage with Sango. She was not only excited to converse with him but, dare he think, interested in him as well.

Koga also took notice of Kagome's silence but felt undeterred. "So, you both are coming to the wedding?"

"Yeah, I, um, I'm actually in the wedding." Kagome forced out.

"Wait, what?" Sango abruptly stopped her conversation with Miroku and turned to Kagome. "What do you mean you're _in_ the wedding?"

"I'm a bridesmaid," Kagome answered as if she had been asked what two plus two was.

"You haven't been to any of the events," Miroku stated, also taken aback by her admission.

"I had finals and internship stuff to take care of. I couldn't make it to the city for those." Her explanation rang hollow even to her ears, especially with Miroku sitting across from her.

"I'm in the wedding too." Koga exclaimed, missing the knowing glances between the two high school friends. "That's awesome. So you're coming to the party tonight right?"

"There's a party tonight?" Sango asked intrigued.

"Well, it's not really a party," Miroku clarified. "A bunch of people from the wedding are going to a club later. Most of the groomsmen and bridesmaids will be there and some other guests as well."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Sango replied cautiously, before looking over at Kagome curiously. _Why didn't she tell me she was in the bridal party?_

"I'm a little surprised you agreed to be a bridesmaid," Miroku mumbled, looking over at Kagome.

"Why?" Koga asked, oblivious to the tension in Kagome's petite frame.

"It was important to my mother that I agree to be a bridesmaid and attend the wedding. Family is very important to her." Kagome answered bitterly, holding Miroku's gaze. "Sango and I came here to have fun-"

"So come out with us tonight!" Koga interrupted, seeing an opportunity and taking it, leaning in closer to Kagome. "It's a great club."

"Kagome?" Sango mumbled, looking between her friend and Miroku. "We don't have to go. Or we can go to a different club."

Kagome sighed and began rubbing her temples. This. This is what she didn't want. She and Sango had barely been in the city for five minutes and Kagome was already being dragged back to her old life. First Miroku had pleaded with her to come out and now Koga was begging her to party with them and several other people Kagome wanted to avoid. _But, is it worth even fighting it at this point?_ Kagome questioned internally. _Sango wants to go out and, I mean, once I'm in the club I can easily dance with a random guy to get away from anyone I don't want to see._

"Fine," Kagome answered, still massaging her head.

"What?" Miroku gasped, practically choking on air thinking he had heard her wrong.

"I said fine, we'll go, but I need to change. I'm not wearing a jean jacket into a club on a summer evening." Kagome repeated, staring intently at the table. _Where is our server?!_

"I'd also like to change," Sango mentioned.

"This is going to be so much fun. You won't regret it Kagome." Koga exclaimed, pulling out his phone. "I'll let the mutt know we're still on, but we'll be a little late."

"Hey, ya'll!" Exclaimed their server, sauntering over to the table, entirely too chipper for Kagome.

 _Finally_ , Kagome thought bitterly, avoiding Miroku's gaze.

"What can I get for you?"

"It's my birthday and I would really, really like some shots." Kagome lied, leaning in toward the waitress, "Can I please get a round of tequila shots?"

"Sure! Happy Birthday!" Their server answered gleefully before turning and heading straight to the bar.

"It's not your birthday," Sango mumbled.

"No, but now we can pregame the club and we'll probably get a free dessert," Kagome replied. Her heart was racing and her hands were already sweating from stress, and she desperately needed to put an end to the poisonous loop of thoughts in her head coloring her vision in red, gold, and silver. The quickest way to accomplish that would be with tequila.

Bottoms up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK??? Let me know in the comments! : ) I’m a little slow at replying, but I check each and every comment. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first installment of the deception.
> 
> Next chapter will be up in two weeks. Again this fic has already been written in its entirety, so posts will be consistent and you don’t have to worry about the story being abandoned. As long as I have internet, you’ll get the next chapter. I’m spacing out the posting of chapters for my own sanity (I have a very demanding day job…) and so that I can focus on other WIPs. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr for opportunities to get early access to new chapters, snippets of my upcoming stories, and more. I have a lot of things I’m planning and am really excited for everyone to see. : ) One of which includes my “spoilers without context” posts. XD I think these are fun and funny and hope you like them too… 
> 
> The spoilers without context for chapter one are already up. Go check them out and see if you can figure out what they each refer to! : )
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING AND I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU AGAIN SHORTLY!! 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Fandom Obsessions  
> Tumblr: FandomObsessions016


	2. Diesel Fuel.

Dinner went by quickly or so Kagome thought as she pounded back various shots of liquor and felt her anxiety begin to slip away. Her strained, fake smile was eventually replaced by a genuine Higurashi smile and unencumbered laughter. As the alcohol infused with her blood it felt like she could breathe for the first time since stepping off the train. It was nice, if fleeting.

Miroku found that he too was more able to relax as the Kagome he once knew floated to the surface. Despite the shots, her remarks were sharp-witted and fueled the conversation, her smile was bright and put everyone around her at ease, and her eyes had their usual flame again. Time may have passed, but at that moment Miroku felt like they could have just as easily been sitting around a table in their high school cafeteria or at the mall again. It made him yearn for the simplicity of the past and wonder what his friend had been up to all this time.

Just as Kagome had predicted, the server brought over a free piece of cake to celebrate Kagome's “birthday" at the end of their meal, to the girls’ pure delight. The boys, ever gentlemen, let the two women devour the cake. Kagome and Sango happily obliged, each giggling and enjoying the delicious baked treat.

Miroku grabbed the tab and handed it quickly to the server while Kagome and Sango were preoccupied with finishing their drinks and cake. "Thank you," he whispered and flashed his famous charismatic grin as the server nodded and left to close them out.

"So, where are you both staying?" Koga asked.

"At the hotel where the wedding is," Sango answered after swallowing another delectable bite. "It's so pretty! Have you ever been there before?! God, this wedding is going to be so much fun!"

"Ah, so you're both nearby," Koga confirmed.

Sango nodded enthusiastically and turned to Kagome. Her cheeks were a little pink from the alcohol, but Kagome otherwise looked totally at peace as she savored the last piece of their dessert. Sango broke out in giggles after observing her friend. "You look high," Sango teased.

"That cake was phenomenal!" Kagome responded, "excuse me for enjoying it."

The server quickly came by and returned Miroku's card to him before thanking them for stopping by and wishing Kagome a happy birthday one more time. "Miroku!" Kagome squealed when she realized he had paid for everyone. "You didn't have to pay for us."

"No, but I wanted to. Now, shall we get you both changed and continue your birthday celebrations at the club?" Miroku smirked, shoving his card back in his wallet and standing out of the booth. "The night is still young my dear friends."

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed, bounding out of her seat and practically dragging Kagome out with her. "Off to the hotel! To put on shorter clothes!"

"I like your friend." Miroku teased, coming up to walk next to Kagome as they left the bar.

"She's pretty great," Kagome answered, leaning in to talk to Miroku.

"Kagome, you know Inuyasha will be at the club, right?" Miroku questioned seriously. "You're okay with that?"

Kagome turned and stared hard at him as they walked toward the hotel. "He is of no consequence to me. This is my birthday and he will not ruin it."

"Okay," Miroku answered, secretly doubting her conviction, especially considering how things had turned out at the end of high school.

Not twenty minutes later, the girls were in their suite rifling through their clothes and quickly transitioning to club gear. Miroku and Koga were waiting outside their room when Miroku's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and took one look a the caller I.D. before sighing heavily.

"It's the mutt, isn't it?" Koga laughed.

"Yeah, give me a sec," Miroku grumbled, walking down the hall and out of earshot of the wolf. "Hey, what's up?"

“'What's up’?! What do you mean ‘what's up’?!" He snarled through the phone.

Miroku took a deep breath. "You called me."

"You invited Kagome to come out with us?!"

"No, Koga did. Koga has a crush on her." Miroku answered, leaning against the wall. "She said yes, man. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Koga has a what?!"

"Inuyasha, Koga thinks Kagome is attractive and I mean objectively, he's right."

"Fucking mangy wolf."

"Is there a reason you're calling?" Miroku asked, already tired of the conversation.

"Yeah, to tell you to bring her to a different club! And keep the mongrel away from her." He growled through the phone.

"Kagome is allowed to date whoever she chooses Inuyasha and we are coming to the same club as you guys. Koga has been talking about it all night. It'd be pretty obvious what I was up to if I steered them a different way."

"Fine, then just keep her away from me. I'm not interested in seeing her again."

"Trust me, dude, the feeling is mutual. I'm pretty sure she'll avoid you all on her own." Miroku muttered, glancing down the hall quickly to make sure no one was waiting on him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't have to see her if you don't want to and you can just go sulk in a corner like you do every other time we go out, while Koga tries to get with her."

"I don't sulk!"

"Sure you don't. Just remember, Kagome is your fiancé's guest. So for fuck's sake be nice and please, don't ruin my chances with her friend."

"That's what this is really about isn't it?" Inuyasha accused. "You just want to sleep with her friends! God, this really is high school all over again."

"Hey! Two of the girls she hung around with back then had great potential and had you not interfered I could have gotten with at least one of them. I'll help keep Kagome out of your way if you stay out of my way, deal?"

"Deal… wait… Kagome hung out with three girls in high school… which two had potential?"

"Goodbye Inuyasha, see you at the club," Miroku replied, before ending the call and walking back over to Koga who was still waiting outside their room.

"Hey, Miroku?" Koga began as the dark-haired human approached and leaned against the wall next to him.

"Yeah?" _This oughta be good_ , he thought sarcastically.

"You and Kagome never… had a thing right?"

"No, Koga. We're just friends."

"Do you think she'd ever be interested in me?" He whispered as if the girls could easily hear them through the walls.

"Honestly Koga, I have no idea. I just know she picks some exhausting fucking men."

"I got stamina for days," Koga bragged, chuckling to himself. "I can exhaust her."

"Not what I meant and please, keep that to yourself," Miroku mumbled, closing his eyes and praying the women would hurry the fuck up. His buzz was wearing off and he was in desperate need of refueling it. The canines would surely be the death of him before the end of the evening and then he'd never get the chance to learn more about Sango, like what she looked like under her clothes.

On the other side of the wall, Sango held up three different outfits for Kagome to pick from. "Kagome, I can't decide!"

Kagome turned and eyed each option carefully. "What message are you trying to send?"

"I want my dress to say 'I have standards, but I might compromise them for you.'" Sango laughed.

"Definitely the one on the left then," Kagome answered.

"Awesome!" She announced dropping the others back in her bag and racing to the bathroom to change.

Kagome turned back to her own set of clothes, unsure of exactly what message she wanted to send. She held out a relatively new outfit she had recently purchased. Kagome had worn it out to a couple of bars just outside the campus and it hadn’t failed her yet. _“You know Inuyasha will be at the club, right?”… Yeah and he can eat his fucking heart out_ , she thought as a devious smirk crawled along her lips. "This will do." Kagome mumbled to herself as she ran her hand along the fabric.

Sango walked out in her new outfit, twirling as the hem of the off-the-shoulder, deep purple dress fluttered loosely around her mid-thighs. "Tada!" She exclaimed walking over to Kagome.

"Wow," Kagome grinned up at her. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks." She blushed, "so, uh, what are you wearing?" Kagome held up her chosen piece and Sango grinned from ear to ear. "Yes. _Yes_!"

Kagome winked then sashayed into the bathroom to change, it was her ‘birthday’ after all.

Five minutes later, Kagome strode out and threw on some strappy heels before linking her arm in Sango's. "Ready to take this city?"

"Born ready." Sango cooed back, locking eyes with Kagome and giggling. Her friend's confidence and playful attitude made Sango forget her earlier concerns. This was the Kagome she knew; bold and playful, strong, and determined. This Kagome could take on the world and win. It was strength Sango fed off of and tried to mirror when she was feeling weak. But mostly, this Kagome was the person Sango knew and loved. This Kagome was the friend she had known for four years and would be moving to the city with.

Kagome threw open the door, surprising the two men who were leaning on the wall across the hall from them. Miroku nearly fell over himself, as Koga leaned back farther for needed support as the women stepped out. "You, uh, clean up nice." Koga stammered his ice blue eyes unable to extricate themselves from Kagome. Miroku cleared his throat then gestured for the ladies to lead the way, incapable of finding his voice in time.

"Oh, no," Kagome smirked, holding Sango back. "You first, I _insist_.”

Miroku feigned offense, unable to hide the upward twitch of his lips into a devilish grin. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't safely escort you both to the club?"

"You can escort us, but you can't stare at our asses the whole way there. Get a move on, monk." Kagome joked, poking his bicep.

Miroku nodded then grabbed Koga by his forearm, pulling the wolf along with him to the forefront to lead the way to the club. Miroku wasn't going to suffer alone. Koga practically whimpered out loud in disappointment as Miroku forced him to pull his eyes off of Kagome and look forward.

As the group walked out of the hotel and toward the nightclub, Miroku couldn't help but smile. He kept turning back, briefly making eye contact with Kagome while shaking his head. When they were about halfway there, Kagome finally walked up to him, linking her arm in his. "What is it Miroku?" She whispered, keeping her voice low enough that it wouldn't intrigue Koga, who had fallen back to speak with Sango, but loud enough that Miroku wouldn't miss it. "Are you going to make a pass at me too?"

"Wouldn't dream of it Kagome." He teased, pulling her closer into him. "Just, I've missed this. I've missed our friendship and your scheming."

"My scheming?" Kagome remarked, feigning innocence, "what could I possibly be scheming about?"

"Nothing of consequence, I'm sure." He answered, paralleling her words from earlier.

"Ugh, can we not go there?" Kagome groaned, "he is the farthest thing from my mind. I just want a fun night out with Sango and maybe even someone to take the edge off."

Miroku rose a single black brow, suspicious of her calm demeanor and attitude. Sure, it had been over four years since they had talked and they'd never actually discussed certain things, but Miroku was almost positive that she didn't pick out that outfit just so Kagome could pick up a man to "take the edge off." Maybe he was overthinking it, but it was hard for him to believe, after what he'd seen all those years ago, that she could have easily wiped him from her life and mind. She could act like she was the picture of calm and composed, but he was doubtful it was a true image of her mental state. "Well if that's what you want, I'm sure Koga would be happy to oblige."

Kagome tapped her index finger on her chin twice in thought before looking back over at Miroku. "I'd prefer someone not part of the canine variety."

"My, my, Kagome are you propositioning me?" Miroku joked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kagome purred. "Plus, I think Sango has a small crush on you."

"What makes you say that?" He asked, his eyes sparkling a little more and that charismatic smile of his suddenly appearing a little brighter, betraying his glee at her statement.

"She's been watching us closely this entire time." Kagome murmured. Both turned to look behind them at the same time, looking directly at Sango. Almost instantly, the young woman blushed then turned away, nodding more forcefully than necessary in response to whatever Koga was telling her about. Miroku and Kagome faced forward again and Kagome chuckled to herself. Sango could be so predictable in the most adoring way.

"I won't use your friend," Miroku promised. "I want to respect you and her."

"Good," Kagome commented, gripping his arm tightly. "Because if you hurt her…"

"I know, I know."

"Hey, guys, what's so interesting?" Koga shouted. Kagome and Miroku looked at each other before shrugging, both noting the hint of jealously in Koga's tone

"Just telling Miroku about how Sango majored in accounting. Didn't you go to school for finance Miroku?" Kagome smiled, releasing her hold on the man.

"I did. Sango, I had no idea we had so much in common!" He exclaimed, pausing so he could walk next to the recent graduate. Sango blushed immediately but walked right up to Miroku and dove into a conversation that Kagome sincerely hoped didn't revolve around math or money.

"Cute," Koga commented.

Kagome shrugged. At least one of them should have a fun weekend right? Even if Kagome would be doomed to deal with her diabolical family and annoying canines at least Sango could enjoy her time. "I do what I can."

Shortly thereafter, the group came upon the club, relieving Kagome from pretending to enjoy Koga's fraternity stories from college. Miroku, ever the ladies man and playboy, knew the bouncer and all four were able to get in without a wait despite being late. _Of course, he knows the head of security at a hot downtown club._ Kagome had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as they entered.

The reverberations from the bass and the invigorating pulse of the music hit them almost as soon as they entered the establishment. Sango's eyes went wide in awe at the mass of people that filled the club. Round booths lined the two long walls, providing private seating for those who had paid enough for the table or who had arrived early enough to snag an unreserved section. A massive bar lined the wall immediately to their right and between that was a long and wide dance floor complete with a disco ball in the middle and hundreds of moving lights on the ceiling. Even the biggest bar near Shikon University could fit in this space at least twice. Despite the size, the air was thick with heat and moist from the collective exhalation of alcohol and lust around them.

Miroku took a step forward, ready to lead the way to the rest of the group when Kagome gripped his shoulder. He looked over at her quizzically.

"I've lost a bit of my buzz," Kagome lied. "I'm going to head to the bar to refuel." He nodded and gestured for Koga to follow him. Sango dutifully stayed by Kagome's side, though Kagome could clearly see that Sango wanted to go after them. "I'm just going to head to the bar, you can follow them if you like."

"Nah, I'll get a drink with you." Sango smiled, "Lead the way."

Sweat glistened off of the bodies that Kagome and Sango slid by to get to the bar. Sango was visibly uncomfortable with the lack of space and intimate closeness to a hundred strangers, but Kagome trudged through the masses with the experience of a city slicker. It felt strangely freeing to be back in such a confined space and still have her senses.

The edges of Kagome's dark bangs were already beginning to stick to her forehead as the counter came within sight. Kagome smiled to herself. Though she was surrounded by strangers with Sango holding onto her hand for dear life, she felt unaided and secure. She had missed the city more than she realized or would ever openly admit. This, being surrounded by warm bodies, music so loud that her chest reverberated with every beat, and the adrenaline flooding her system in the best way, was something that couldn't be replicated in her rural college town. Sure, the university had local bars that would be overflowing with students, but there was something so different, something so rejuvenating about being among a crowd of people all coming together to enjoy their freedoms versus throngs of drunk students who were bored with their studies.

It was almost a disappointment for Kagome when she and Sango reached the bar. However, Sango looked instantly relieved.

A handsome man sauntered over and asked Kagome what he could get for her. As Sango looked around and leaned against the cool countertop, Kagome ordered. Sango inhaled deeply and smiled over at Kagome. Though said smile was short-lived as the bartender immediately began racking up a long line of shot glasses in front of the two.

"Uh, Kagome?" Sango yelled above the music, clearly nervous about the number of glasses perched in front of her.

"Yes?" Kagome practically sang as she slid her card to the bartender.

"This is a lot."

Kagome smiled playfully when the bartender returned her card and winked when she handed over the signed receipt. Then, she turned her focus toward her friend. "Trust me," she began, "the alcohol will make the cramped space less bothersome. And, if you can't finish them, I will." Sango nodded, though she was still looking at her line of shots with trepidation. Kagome lifted the first glass in her line and smiled wickedly at her best friend. Sango mimicked, turning to Kagome and smiling awkwardly. "Ready?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded then they both began to throw back the bitter liquor, one by one until all the shots were cleared. Sango gagged almost immediately after each one, but she and Kagome had managed to finish them all with as much grace as one could muster when gulping down back-to-back glasses of cheap vodka in a sweatbox.

Sango shook her head and smacked her cheeks afterward then looked at Kagome expectantly.

"Ready to go find the boys?" Kagome asked, almost entirely unfazed by the shots.

Sango nodded, not sure she was ready to speak yet.

"Let's go!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing Sango's hand and diving back into the mess of gyrating strangers. As they moved, it was as if every man in the establishment stopped to appreciate their beauty. It only continued to fuel Kagome's false sense of confidence as she marched forward. _Tonight_ _will_ _be fun._

"So," Sango yelled over the music, "why didn't you tell me you’re a bridesmaid?"

Kagome paused for a moment, not expecting the question. "Oh, um, because I'm not that close with the bride."

"Your cousin, right?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered, briefly standing on her tiptoes to look around for the top of Miroku or Koga's head. At times like this being vertically challenged was… well… a challenge.

"Are you guys close? I've never heard you mention her." Sango continued.

"Not really."

"Then why are you in the bridal party?"

"Uh, well, we used to be close and she's never really been popular with other women, so I guess my name just got thrown in there. Plus, our family thinks that this wedding is a great time to mend various fissures that have developed over the years." Though Kagome was certain that this wedding would result in nothing more than a few drunken rants and an exorbitant bar tab for the 'happy couple.' Reconciliation wasn't exactly something that Kagome was keen on at the moment.

"Got it," Sango mumbled, wondering if her stomach would ever feel normal again after swallowing what felt like a full bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

Kagome inhaled deeply and prayed that the liquor would infuse with her blood more quickly. She had no desire to relive her brief friendship with her cousin or even, really, to think about the wedding. She was here to have fun. She was here to dance. She was here to drink until she couldn't see straight. She was here to shake her ass and tits in front of every attractive person until someone took her home and made her scream from pleasure. Yes, that's why she returned to the city. To feel and to live again. Fuck the fields and the pastures. Fuck the running and the hiding. Kagome wanted to experience the meaning of being young in this metropolis of hedonism. This was her homecoming and she would be damned if she let a dumbass wedding or her cousin stand in the way of that.

As if the God of Pleasure himself heard Kagome's thoughts and prayers, one of Kagome's favorite songs roared through the speakers and cascaded over them. It was evidently a throwback night in the club because the song was one of the most recognizable hits of an era filled with boy bands and pop princesses. A simpler time really.

"Hey, I think I see Miroku!" Sango shouted, pointing past Kagome and toward a booth along the far wall.

“Right, men." Kagome mumbled having been pulled from her momentary high. She took a deep breath and pulled Sango forward once more heading straight for the man who she hoped was Miroku, or, in the alternative, a relatively hot man she could shove her tongue into.

Sango followed along but turned away when she saw a flash of white. She strained to focus her vision in the dim night club but gasped in shock when she finally made out the apparition. "Kagome, I think your cousin is here."

"What?" Kagome stopped, then followed Sango's eye line. In a split second Kagome deflated. All that joy, all that confidence, gone. She swallowed hard as she too processed the image of her cousin.

Without thinking Sango began walking over to her. The family resemblance was uncanny and drunk Sango could not take the hint that Kagome had wanted to avoid the woman. Sango was sure that if Kagome was a couple of inches taller, with straighter hair, and a little less curvy, that she and her cousin could easily pass as twins. The woman was stunning, in a very different way than her friend, but stunning nevertheless. She almost had a regal air to her as she stood chatting with some people in a short, white satin dress.

Sango boldly stepped into the group and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Sango."

Everyone in the small cluster turned to look at her in total bewilderment. That was until the woman in white noticed a familiar figure running after the odd woman trying to shake her hand.

"Kikyo." She smiled, shaking Sango's hand politely. "Are you here with Kagome?"

"I am!" Sango exclaimed, "you're her cousin? God, you look so alike I feel like I'm just looking at a stretched-out version of Kagome."

"Thanks," Kagome muttered, coming up to stand next to Sango.

"Kagome! I had no idea you were coming out this evening." Kikyo smiled brightly down at her younger cousin.

"It was a last-minute change of plans." She answered, pointedly looking around for Miroku.

"Looking for someone?" Asked a red eyed demoness standing next to Kikyo.

"Yeah, we arrived with Miroku and Koga," Kagome answered, still choosing not to look at her cousin.

Sango immediately stuck her hand out toward the demoness who merely eyed her hand. "I'm Sango."

"Kagura," she answered before taking a sip of her drink and pushing Sango's hand away with her index finger.

Sango quickly turned to the other two in the group, waiting patiently for their names.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kikyo stammered, "this is Yura, she's my maid of honor, and this is Naraku."

"Great to make your acquaintance," Sango answered, bowing slightly.

Yura giggled, "where are you from darling? I don't think I've ever met a city dweller with your manners."

"I grew up an hour outside Shikon University, surrounded by farms and forests."

"Ah, a country girl." Yura mused, then kindly patted Sango on the shoulder. "Don't let any of these pigs take advantage of you got it? Men only compliment you when they want something from you."

"She was raised in a village of demon slayers," Kagome said off-handedly still trying to find the damn men. "Sango can more than take care of herself."

"Really?" Kikyo asked, "that's cool."

"Thanks! This is my first time in the city." She beamed.

"You look nice this evening, Kagome." Naraku interjected, "that color suits you.”

“As opposed to?” Sango interjected.

He shrugged noncommittally an eery grin giving Kagome goose bumps, “I don’t know… red?”

"Uh, thanks." Kagome smiled politely, a little taken back by the odd comment.

Kikyo nodded kindly before actually examining her cousin and frowning slightly, seemingly noticing Kagome's outfit for the first time. "Are you cold?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked finally looking at her cousin and catching the way Kikyo’s onyx eyes seemed to be tearing apart her attire.

"Just, if you get cold, I have a sweater you can cover up with."

"I'll be fine thanks. It's like a million degrees in here, if anything I need to take more clothes off," Kagome answered off-handedly while distractedly looking around.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Warned Kikyo.

Kagome glared at her cousin. "What are you insinuating right now?"

"Just, I've heard some rumors," Kikyo mentioned, turning her back to the group as if doing so would preserve Kagome's dignity or honor. "You know, about, the things you've done in college."

Kagome nodded slowly. It wasn't a secret that Kagome had lost her virginity a long time ago, but she had thought her family had evolved past slut-shaming. Apparently not. "Kikyo, it's a packed night club during summer. What was I supposed to wear? A parka? Also, who I spend time with and what I do with them is my decision. It doesn't concern you. Unless you'd like one of their numbers." She hissed, stepping into Kikyo's space. “I know you enjoy my sloppy seconds.”

Kikyo recoiled slightly, not expecting Kagome's sudden vitriol. "That's not what I meant. You're back in the city and things are different here."

"It's the city Kikyo, it's not that different. A few buildings are taller, a few are dirtier, and a few have changed their names but it's the same as it has always been and so are the people."

"Oh look," Kagura interjected unenthusiastically, "look who's back. The man of the hour."

Kagome stiffened. _Oh no, please tell me it’s not…_

She prayed to whatever god was out there that Kagura was sarcastically referring to either Miroku or Koga, but something told her otherwise. That something being the chill that ran down her spine as she sensed his presence behind her. Kagome would recognize that presence anywhere. It was warm like the kiss of the sun, comforting in a way the best mac and cheese in the world could never compare to, and more overpowering to her than even the might of mother nature. It could overtake her whole sense of self, and readily did.

Kagome held her glare at her cousin for as long as she could before she swiveled around, bronze immediately clashing with knee weakening gold.

All the air left her system as Kagome fixated on the smoldering amber irises that practically glowed in the dark club. His eyes stood in remarkable contrast to his prominent black brow as if highlighting their inhuman brilliance. Then there was his natural silver hair and the way it seemed to carry its own light with it. It always managed to look as soft and touchable as fresh snow, even when it was slightly tangled as it was now. He wore a simple red button-up that managed to show off his strong but lean form. Despite the heat of the club, his bangs were as fluffy as ever and… his ears. Nope, no… Kagome steeled herself and forced her chocolate gaze to narrow as she looked at him. Glaring was the only way she could look at him without staring uncomfortably… or, you know, drooling. Neither were particularly desirable given the circumstances.

But, it was then that she noticed that he wasn't meeting her eyes. No, his were dragging along her body, slowly drinking her in. _Hook, line, and sinker._ Kagome smirked, her gaze holding firm and waiting for him to realize that she knew.

Her navy romper, that clung to her curves in all the right places, with a plunging v-neck that went all the way down to the end of her sternum showing off her naturally perky and supple bosom while cinching at her waist to accentuate her hourglass figure, was practically made for this moment. The straps showed off her toned arms and gave an almost uninterrupted view of her chest as the bottom hugged without constricting her butt, ending barely below the final curve of her rear. She looked 100% fuckable and gorgeous in the romper, especially with her mane of wild raven locks. And he couldn't pull his eyes off of her.

She knew she looked good. After all, that's why she had chosen her current ensemble; for this moment. _This_ fucking moment… but it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with _him_. Seriously, nothing at all. Nada.

"Hi, I'm Sango." She stated abruptly, shoving her hand in front of the newcomer, pulling his attention off of Kagome and forcing him to stare at the foreign hand in front of him.

He looked at her hand for a moment, before shifting his drink tentatively and shaking it. "Inuyasha."

"Looks like you all already know Kagome," Sango stated dryly before turning back to her friend. "So, should we find the boys now?"

"How do you know each other?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh! I'm Kagome's date to the wedding this weekend!" Sango exclaimed.

"You're dating women now?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and returned to glaring at her cousin, "first, I don't discriminate and you shouldn't either. Second, Sango is my best friend. We're not _together_."

"It's true," Sango slurred, the shots having abruptly hit her brain. "This bitch almost brought Bankotsu over me." Sango then turned to face Kagome. "Chicks before dicks, Kagome."

"That's why you're here and he's not. Men are garbage." Kagome snapped, trying to hide a small feeling of betrayal.

"I think I heard someone call for me?" Miroku sang as he swooped in and stood between Inuyasha and the two Shikon graduates. He grinned broadly as he made space for himself in the tightening circle. Sango cheered and looked at him longingly while Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well, this has been fun." Kagome muttered, "why don't you two love birds go dance and I'm going to go get a drink."

"A drink?!" Sango asked in surprise. "Kagome, we just had like six shots."

Miroku turned to Kagome and tilted his head in concern. "Six?"

"Yeah, I think the bartender must have filled mine with water because I don't feel a thing," Kagome answered bitterly. "If anyone needs me I will be at the bar." With that and before anyone else could comment on her attire or her behavior, Kagome spun on her heel and began pushing through the crowd to escape the hell she had stumbled in on.

Miroku and Sango watched Kagome go, each individually wondering if they should stop her.

"Does she normally drink this much?" Kikyo asked.

Sango turned and glared at her, "you shouldn't have commented on her sex life or her outfit. Kagome is a beautiful soul and is incredibly responsible. You have no right to judge her based on 'rumors' or to make her feel bad for exploring her sexuality. She graduated valedictorian by the way. Did your 'rumors' mention that? Vale-fucking-dictorian from Shikon University." Sango spat, shoving her index finger in Kikyo's face.

"Okay, I think that's enough, Sango." Miroku laughed nervously, squeezing her other hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Sango held her glare for a moment longer before turning to Miroku, anger immediately falling away, "yes! That sounds amazing!"

Miroku nodded bye toward Kikyo and Inuyasha, then led Sango out of the circle toward the dance floor.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kikyo and trying to understand what had prompted Sango's outburst.

"Nothing," Kikyo waved dismissively at him, before turning back to continue her conversation with Kagura, Naraku, and Yura as if Kagome or Inuyasha had never interrupted to begin with.

Inuyasha took a sip of his drink and looked out over at Miroku and Sango. The woman was undoubtedly drunk and definitely strange, still… a small portion of him wanted to know more about her. She was Kagome’s friend and the woman had boldly stood in her friend's defense despite being surrounded by a group of people who likely wouldn't support her and could have easily turned on her. That took courage and strength, both things that he admired. Even after all this time, it seemed that Kagome still knew how to pick good people.

Kagome slipped between people and through the minuscule spaces in the crowd, slowly but surely making her way to the bar. The night was officially in full swing and the already crowded club was beginning to feel claustrophobic now. She had to practically claw her way through the dense mass of sweaty drunk persons grinding offbeat to the piercing music. Though the ambiance had originally excited Kagome, coming face-to-face with her cousin and the devil himself had killed the buzz she had previously dropped a good deal of cash to cultivate. _What a waste_ , she thought bitterly as she pulled her petite form through another group of slick people.

"Freedom!" Kagome declared only half-jokingly once she reached the counter at the bar. She looked around, half hoping to see that handsome bartender again and get his number, but then frowned when she realized he wasn't there anymore. "Great," she sighed loudly.

"What can I get you?" A new bartender asked, coming up on the opposite side.

"What's the strongest drink you have?" Kagome asked, leaning in.

"She'll take a punch," announced a man behind her. The bartender immediately went to work making one as Kagome turned around, index finger already pointing and ready to rip this self-righteous, entitled jerk a new asshole. However, just as she opened her mouth to verbally abuse the misogynistic fuck boy, her eyes processed the image of the man before her and, instead, she broke into a fit of laughter at the absurdity of the whole thing.

"Is that what you're having?" She purred, grinning up at him.

"No," replied the silver-haired demon in his traditional monotonous and curt manner.

"It's been years since I've seen you. Didn't think this was your scene." Kagome teased.

"It's not. But father insisted." He muttered, looking back at her.

"Your father is dead," Kagome replied, taking the drink from the bartender, which Sesshomaru quickly paid for over Kagome's implied objection.

"He is, as is yours."

"Well, this is an uplifting conversation." Kagome retorted sarcastically before taking a sip of the "punch." The drink tasted almost like pure alcohol mixed with a splash of juice. The liquor burned her throat on the way down but almost instantly began soothing her heart.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because my cousin is getting married. To your brother, I might add."

"No. Why are you _here_?" He repeated.

Kagome was surprised by the question. It was a Friday night. Didn't most young people go out? Sesshomaru was young, technically, wasn't he? "Sango wanted to go out on the town, she's never been to the city. I missed the nightlife here, so ta-da." Kagome took another sip of her drink and puckered her lips a bit. It was certainly a very strong drink but it began to taste better with each new sip. "How did you learn about this drink?"

"You look very nice tonight Kagome." He mentioned before beginning to walk away.

"Wow, I think that's the first time you've ever complimented me," Kagome mumbled into her cup before gazing at the tall demon in confusion.

"Your presence has been missed." He admitted reluctantly.

"Yeah, I've missed you too, Sesshomaru."

"Get back safe Kagome." He gave a small, half-hearted wave, which was more than Kagome ever expected, as he turned to finally leave.

"Hey! You're single right?" Kagome shouted at his retreating figure before taking another healing sip of the diesel fuel he had ordered for her.

He barely paused before tossing his reply over his shoulder as he left her at the bar alone. "No."

Kagome waved at his disappearing figure, knowing full well he couldn't see her do so, but maybe he could hear it or smell it or something? _What a depressing evening. Even Sesshomaru is with someone._ Kagome took a long sip of her punch and a deep breath before looking out at the sea of people that stood between her and Sango. _Screw this. Screw them. I am Kagome fucking Higurashi and I will not let these…_ _jerks_ _ruin my night!_ Kagome quickly finished the "punch" and waved her hand frantically to get the bar tender's attention again. "Another punch please." The bartender made that quickly for her and Kagome tossed that back too before moving through the crowd like a sleek panther seeking her prey.

She strode right into Kikyo's group, ignoring the half-demon and his fiancé to walk straight up to Yura, who hugged Kagome. "It's so great to see you again," the demoness mused.

"You wanna dance?" Kagome asked.

"Yes! Let's go." Yura smiled brightly and grabbed Kagome's hand, both heading toward the dance floor.

"That's a dangerous thing," Miroku stated, coming out of nowhere to mumble in Inuyasha's ear.

"What is?" Inuyasha asked, "and where the fuck did you come from?"

"Yura and Kagome? Come on, you can't tell me you haven't noticed the way every man's head turns when Kagome walks by, and several of the women's heads too."

"Weren't you just with her friend?" Kikyo asked bitterly.

"Yeah, Sango is in the bathroom at the moment though. I'm waiting for her." Miroku smiled, then winked up at Inuyasha. The half-demon rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the way Kagome's hips swayed with the music and how amazing she looked in next to nothing. "Okay, fine. You can both ignore my warning. Ten bucks says that by the end of the night Kagome and Yura are making out."

"You're gross," Kikyo chided.

"Deal." Inuyasha challenged, shaking hands with his long time friend, only to receive a disapproving look from Kikyo.

"You're both childish." Kikyo huffed, before walking away to speak with Naraku and Kagura.

"Miroku!" Sango sang, dancing her way over to him and giggling like a school girl when she stumbled into him. "Ready?" She purred, already swinging her hips to the newest song.

"Yes," he murmured in response, letting her lead him onto the dance floor to the space next to where Yura and Kagome were.

Inuyasha stood back and watched his best friend and the other women. Inuyasha continued to sip on his drink. It irked him more than he would ever admit that at that moment he was jealous of Miroku. Miroku had never been a great dancer. It was a fact that he and Inuyasha had bonded over during their earlier years at school. Miroku's charm was all in his words. He had been just as uncomfortable as Inuyasha at dances growing up. So, although he and Inuyasha would attend, to please their parents and pretend they were being good "social" boys, they would really end up playing cards or talking away each awkward middle school dance. However, seeing Miroku with Sango now, it was hard to believe that that kid Inuyasha had grown up with was the same person as the man in the club. Miroku looked like he was having the time of his life dancing between the three gorgeous women. It reminded Inuyasha that he and Kikyo seldom danced, and when they did, it certainly wasn't in such a free-spirited manner.

"Do you-" He began, turning to speak to Kikyo, before realizing that she had left him for Kagura and Naraku. He sighed and merely took another sip of his drink.

The throwbacks continued and as the next song began, Kagome and Sango whipped their heads around to face each other in nothing short of pure and ecstatic delight. Apparently, they were big fans of the tune. The duos of Kagome and Yura, and Sango and Miroku seemed to blend seamlessly into a group of four.

Inuyasha went to take another sip of his drink only to realize he was out. He rolled his eyes and outwardly groaned before heading toward the bar. He turned for a brief moment, thinking to ask if Kikyo wanted another drink, but she barely seemed to register his existence as she talked animatedly with her two friends. Inuyasha tried to shake it off then pushed through the crowd to get to the bar.

Inuyasha felt frustrated in many ways. His friend and drinking buddy was currently occupied and would likely be occupied for the remainder of the evening, which left Inuyasha to either stand awkwardly by himself, attempt to infiltrate Kikyo's huddle or hang out with the goddam wolf. None of which sounded particularly appealing, especially because the half-demon was not a fan of Kikyo’s friends, particularly Naraku.

"For fuck's sake," he muttered to himself, after having to break through a third couple who were basically having sex on the dance floor. Inuyasha normally wasn't a big fan of public displays of affection and this was just, well… this was the reason he didn't like to go to clubs in the first place. He did not need to hear and smell and see it all right there in front of him, again and again, and again.

Inuyasha was moments away from exclaiming his joy for finally reaching the bar when he caught a whiff of a scent he'd recognize anywhere. "Ugh, what do you want?" He spat, turning to his side and seeing his brother come up to stand next to him at the bar.

"Good to see you too little brother."

Inuyasha raised a single black brow before turning away and trying to flag down a bartender.

"I trust you've seen Kagome."

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha growled.

"She's looking well these days." He answered cooly.

"So then why don't you date her?" Inuyasha sneered, pounding his fist on the counter when the bartender looked him over again.

"She looks a little preoccupied," Sesshomaru mumbled, a hint of a smile dancing on his lips.

Inuyasha turned, following Sesshomaru's gaze. Sango and Miroku had split off, leaving Kagome and Yura together during a very explicit song about genies. Sango and Miroku were physically close but maintained a respectable distance. Meanwhile, Kagome and Yura had barely any distance between them at all.

Yura's hands were caressing Kagome's hips as they both swayed in time with the music. Each woman whispered along with the song while looking directly into the other's eyes wearing matching mischievous grins. Kagome's arms gently draped over Yura's shoulders, one hand absentmindedly playing with her short, obsidian hair. Yura's hands had begun to skim over every curve and slope of Kagome's body, while Kagome's lips hovered near hers. Kagome combed her fingers through Yura's hair before pulling the woman impossibly closer to her. For a moment, they stayed like that, their lips separated by a millimeter of space, suspended in time, before the final verse.

As if in slow motion, the women closed the last vestiges of space between them, pink and red lips coming together, cautious and gentle at first, before diving in completely. Yura pulled Kagome closer to her as Kagome leaned in unabashedly kissing and grinding on the demoness as if they were long lost lovers reunited by the merciful chance of fate.

Inuyasha stood at the bar, drink-less and stunned, his mouth hanging open.

"Inuyasha, you look like a trout." Sesshomaru mocked, before shaking his head and walking away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :)   
> Let me know what you're thinking and if you're liking the story thus far! <3 
> 
> Check back soon for more updates and other fun things! In fact, I have another new story for you all that I will be sharing soon... hehehe
> 
> Interested in getting sneak peaks at upcoming stories and more?? You can follow me at FandomObsessions016 on Tumblr! 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> xoxo


	3. In Control.

"You owe me ten bucks." Miroku jested, walking up to Inuyasha the next morning and patting him on the back. Inuyasha let out a lone growl as his only response to Miroku's overly joyful attitude. Seriously it was too early for that shit, especially after the previous evening.

The rest of the night had been awful for Inuyasha, what with Kikyo spending almost her entire night talking with Kagura and Naraku leaving Inuyasha to deal with Koga who managed to strike out with five women in a row - though that _was_ slightly entertaining to watch - and now he had to contend with Miroku poking fun at him all day and this stupid brunch. He silently wondered which god he'd pissed off and how hard it would be to get back in their good graces.

The brunch date had been scheduled for weeks with both of the bridal parties having been invited, along with a few close friends, though it was still to be determined if Kagome and Sango would make an appearance after having received their invitations to the affair when a drunk Miroku walked a very drunk Sango back to his place a few hours prior. It was intended to be a fun, low-stress event to get everyone excited and involved before the wedding day. But, Miroku guessed that the brunch wouldn't be all that relaxing for Inuyasha, who already looked like he was ten seconds from exploding. No doubt residual energy from their provocative night prior.

None of the men looked particularly good that morning. Each had bags under their eyes from staying out past closing and all save for Inuyasha were nursing hangovers with more alcohol. Though the starkest difference was in their demeanors. Koga was ecstatic after having scored with the sixth woman he'd approached last night and Miroku had thoroughly enjoyed getting to hang out with Sango for the rest of the evening. Inuyasha on the other hand was about as gleeful as roadkill.

The half-demon sat slumped in his chair, arms crossed, shoulders tense, staring intently at a dent in the table. He had neither scored nor enjoyed the rest of his evening. No, instead his mind raced itself as he lay awake staring at the ceiling of his room.

"Can't believe I fucking missed it," Koga grumbled.

"It's not like it was 'Girl's Gone Wild' or some shit, calm the fuck down." Inuyasha snapped toward Koga. He expected perverted comments from his best man, but the wolf? Despite his flaws, of which there were many, Koga was typically respectful, if not a little overly affectionate.

"Still, from what I heard it was pretty steamy," Koga mumbled, looking at Miroku and smirking. The wolf knew full well that Miroku was privy to more details than either he or Inuyasha. "So spill Miroku, did they fuck or nah?"

"Seriously?" Inuyasha spat. "Shut the fuck up and look at the menu."

"Look, all I'm saying is that Sango had to stay with me last night because the hotel room was… occupied." Miroku grinned, holding his hands up as if he was innocent in the matter, versus very clearly trying to poke and prod Inuyasha.

"You both are a bunch of fucking lechers and perverts," Inuyasha grumbled, pulling his arms closer into his chest.

"Where is Sango?" Koga asked, leaning back in his chair and looking around the restaurant. "Are she and Kagome coming this morning?"

"Sango is outside trying to call Kagome. I'm not sure if Kagome will be coming. Sango said they weren't aware of the brunch."

"Well, if Sango is already here and Yura is coming, I think we can expect Kagome, right?" Koga pressed excitedly.

"Fucking fabulous." Inuyasha groaned. "If I have to watch any more goddam canoodling between Kagome and Yura I will throw up."

"Oh relax," Miroku laughed. "What happened last night between Kagome and Yura was nothing short of a majestic public display of affection fueled by alcohol and a mutual appreciation for the female figure. We should celebrate their openness and Kagome's sexual exploration."

Koga nodded in agreement. "Well put."

"Thank you." Miroku smiled, picking up the menu laid on the table to review the specials.

"Dumbass," Inuyasha muttered.

"Can we please get a drink in him?" Koga whined. "What the hell bit you in the dick this morning?"

"You mean other than losing ten dollars?" Miroku joked.

"What's so funny?" All three turned to notice Sango walking over and taking a seat next to Miroku at the table.

"Nothing," Koga smirked before leaning in toward Sango. "So, I hear you had to stay with the monk last night.

The recent graduate's eyes widened and she pointedly looked away from the questioning and smirking wolf as she shifted in her seat next to Miroku. "I-I just figured Kagome might want some privacy."

"So they did fuck, huh?" Koga pressed, leaning in further and ignoring the growing blush on the woman's face.

"I wasn't there," Sango stated firmly, trying to make it clear that she wasn't interested gossiping about her friend. "Anyway," she sighed looking over at Miroku. "I've never been here before, have you?"

"Yes," Miroku answered smiling sweetly at Sango. "I recommend the chicken and waffles or the pancake burritos."

"Okay, but can we please recommend a drink for this lug?" Koga sneered, pointing over at Inuyasha, who was still slumped in his chair and pouting like a child who had had his toy taken from him.

"Ha. Ha." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yeah, I'll get us all bloody marys," Miroku answered, pushing out his chair to stand. "Can I get you anything?" He asked, turning to Sango.

"Oh no, I'm alright." She answered, gripping her phone tightly in her lap.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, leaning over, closer to her.

"I just haven't heard back from Kagome," Sango mumbled.

"Has anyone heard from Yura?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha, before turning back to Sango. "I'll call Kagome and text Yura."

Sango nodded appreciatively, briefly looking back down at her phone. It wasn't the first time that Kagome had gone home with a woman, it had happened a few times in college, but it was the first time that Kagome hadn't texted Sango in the morning to let her know she was okay. Sango listened without really focusing on the conversation that developed between Koga and Inuyasha. It mainly consisted of Koga attempting to instigate an obviously grumpy and/or irate half-demon, but Sango couldn't bring herself to interject. Something felt… _off_ about the weekend. Sango had thought things would be fine after seeing Kagome loosen up the evening prior, but the more she thought about it the less normal Kagome's behavior seemed.

She couldn't put her finger on it exactly, but there was a strange tension in the air that put everyone else on edge. Her mulberry eyes lifted and silently observed the two men at the table closely. Koga seemed impervious to the tension, while Inuyasha seemed almost overcome by it. He looked like he was sinking in on himself. It was strange. Kagome seemed to fall in the middle of the two; neither sinking nor floating by.

Miroku swiftly returned with drinks. He took his seat next to Sango and leaned over to her. "Went to voicemail and pretty sure Yura is still asleep. She's typically late though so that's not unusual."

Sango nodded, pulling out her phone again. No new messages. She sighed heavily. Sango had been trained to never ignore her instincts. Her family had engrained it into her that her feelings and intuitions could easily become the dividing line between life and death. Though Sango was pretty sure her major and area of work wouldn't put her in such harrowing situations, the lesson had still stuck. Sitting at that table, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive, Sango had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She was determined to keep her eyes peeled and learn as much as she could. Something was just amiss in this group.

Kagome had never mentioned her life before college. Or, at least she had never mentioned high school. Kagome had never mentioned Miroku, though she and he clearly had a history and were close even after years of not speaking. Kagome had said their friendship had been a casualty of the distance but Sango was beginning to think it was more than that.

"Miroku?" Sango began, "my memory is a little fuzzy. Can you remind me of the names of the people coming today?"

"Sure!" He answered gleefully, "so you know Koga, and this ray of absolute sunshine next to me is Inuyasha. Also likely to come today will be Kikyo - Kagome's cousin, Yura, Kagura, and Naraku. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother was invited but he only shows up half the time."

Sango nodded, "and who do you know from high school?"

"Inuyasha and I were friends long before high school, but Naraku went to the same high school as us. Everyone else we know through other channels."

"Thanks for explaining that to me." Sango smiled, mentally tagging the names of the people who had gone to school with Kagome. It was shorter than she had suspected.

"Sango," Miroku asked, his expression suddenly a little more serious and knit with concern, "I don't mean to pry, but… does Kagome normally drink that much in one evening?"

"No," Sango mumbled, twirling her phone in her hand and contemplating whether or not to send Kagome another text message.

"Has she ever been with other women?" Miroku asked, his voice even quieter and lacking his earlier overeager curiosity. This time his tone was laced with sincerity. It seemed, to Sango at least, that her suspicions were not idle or irrational. Miroku was keeping an eye out as well.

"Yeah. Doesn't happen often though." Sango answered, suddenly realizing that both Koga and Inuyasha were oddly silent and attempting to act like they weren't listening. Sango sighed and looked at Miroku firmly.

Before Sango could ask the next question she had, the bride-to-be strode in with Kagura and Naraku behind. Notably absent from the entourage were Kagome and Yura. Sango leaned back in her chair, opening her phone and checking her messages again for something, anything from Kagome.

Her inbox was still empty.

Kikyo walked right up to the table, pausing for a moment and looking around at the four seated. "Where's Yura?"

Koga chuckled before smirking up at her, "that's the million-dollar question."

Kikyo immediately narrowed her eyes and focused her gaze on Miroku and Sango. "Well?"

"She went to Kagome's room last night," Miroku answered, meeting her stern gaze. "We haven't been able to get in touch with either of them all morning."

Kikyo sat down on the opposite side of Inuyasha and sighed heavily while pulling out her phone. Leaning over and resting on her elbows, Kikyo dialed Yura and waited. Naraku and Kagura quietly grabbed seats on Kikyo's end of the table, as Kikyo tapped the nails of her free hand along the tabletop in frustration. A heavy sigh told everyone that the message had gone straight to voicemail.

"How annoying," Kikyo grumbled getting ready to call again.

"Is that them?" Naraku asked dryly, pointing to two women crossing the street.

"About time," Koga teased, excitedly scooting over so that Kagome could sit next to him when she came in.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and tried to distract herself with the menu as Kagome and Yura walked in, arms linked and laughing like the old friends they were. Yura blew Kagome a kiss before the two separated. Yura took a seat near Kikyo as Kagome strode past, oblivious to her cousin's ire, and slid in next to Koga at the other end.

"How nice of you to join us." Kikyo sneered, her fake smile barely reaching her cheeks.

Kagome looked up and over at Kikyo, her chocolate eyes burning with spite. Kikyo had insulted her the prior evening at the club and had conveniently failed to inform Kagome of the morning plans until Kikyo sent an email with a date stamp of roughly… an hour ago. Sure, Kagome originally had no intention of coming but the email had been so snarky, so unnecessarily degrading that it compelled her to lash out. She would not take her cousin's shit. Not this time.

Kagome's biting retort was locked and loaded, ready to roll off her tongue when Yura spoke up. "It's my fault, don't be mad at Kagome." Kagome whipped her head around, a look of total confusion and shock on her face. "I overslept." Yura continued. "Honestly, if it weren't for Kagome I'd still be asleep."

It was a partial truth. Kagome was a morning person, she'd always woken up pretty early on her own. That morning had been no exception. Kagome had rolled out of bed and quickly dressed, leaving Yura to catch up on sleep. She had walked over to the coffee shop across the street to grab them both something to start their day. Absentmindedly, Kagome had checked her email and noticed a message from Kikyo. Between the lines, Kikyo had written that brunch was being hosted a couple of blocks from the hotel and that Yura was expected. Kagome was welcome to "stop by" so long as she had a cardigan on hand. Kagome had ran back to the hotel room to wake Yura and change. Both the girls threw on clothes and did their best to look like they'd had more than an hour of sleep before sprinting through the city streets.

So, technically, Kagome had made sure Yura gotten there. But, the untrue part was that it wasn't Yura's fault; it was Kikyo's. Had Kagome known about the stupid brunch she wouldn't have stayed up so late with Yura. Even if it had been a fun night, she could have done without the early morning panic.

Kagome's concealer would only hold up for so long and she refused to let this group see her sweat or look even slightly disheveled. Petty? Maybe, but it was all she had in her arsenal at the moment. She had been determined when getting ready to look nothing short of an absolute goddam angel. Though, make up did nothing to hinder her crankiness.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, unwilling to admit her role in the whole affair.

"You both look absolutely stunning," Koga purred, his eyes locked solely on Kagome.

"Thanks," Kagome replied, smiling back at the wolf demon while grinning broadly to herself. She knew she looked good. Her yellow sundress never failed. That and she had purposefully left her cardigan at the hotel. Whoops.

"How late did you stay up last night?" Miroku asked, unable to contain his smirk after watching Kagome's facial expressions.

"How late does it _look_ like I stayed up?" Kagome purred, leaning in and showing off the dress's low scoop-neckline.

"Honestly? You look like you got a full eight hours." Miroku answered, shaking his head and taking a sip of his bloody mary.

Kagome winked and leaned back in her chair. She knew she looked good. It was the perfect dress for this sort of thing. Bright, innocent color that made her skin look like it was glowing with a soft, simple form that hugged her in the best ways. It was a subtle combination of innocent and sexy. The dress with her tender waves made her look like the girl next store who could show you such a good time she'd break your bed. It felt like a fitting image given the context she found herself in.

Miroku turned to his side, intending on asking Inuyasha a question when he suddenly realized how stiff and pale his friend looked. If Miroku didn't know better, he'd have thought that Inuyasha had seen a ghost. His gold eyes were wide and unfocused while his skin looked clammy and unusually dull. Inuyasha's whole torso was frozen in place and his gaze fixed on Kagome.

 _Not good,_ Miroku thought to himself quickly turning back and taking a second look at Kagome and then smacking Inuyasha's leg under the table in an attempt to snap him out of it. "I think I need another drink, you want one?" He asked, his violet eyes boring into the half-demon and brows lifting expectantly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, blinking as he shifted his focus, his voice small.

"Alcohol," Koga stated slowly, emphasizing each syllable. "He wants to know if you need more alcohol. I'd take him up on it. You look like you're going to throw up."

"Why should he drink more if he's going to throw up?" Kagura asked, lazily tilting her head toward Koga and rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Kikyo murmured, placing one of her hands over his.

"I'm fine." He snapped, "yeah I'll take another drink."

"Cool, cool, cool, cool," Miroku mumbled, sliding his chair back. "You need one Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'll take a massive Irish coffee." She beamed, delighting in the obvious discomfort she had caused Inuyasha. It was, after all, by design.

"Sango?" Miroku purred, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"A mimosa would be great." She replied.

"Great. Inuyasha, come help me carry it all." Miroku demanded, walking away before Inuyasha had the chance to fight back. The half-demon rolled his eyes and noisily pushed back his chair before following his friend over to the bar.

"Well, he's a little grumpy this morning," Yura muttered, watching the two friends walk away.

"He's grumpy every morning," Kagura replied. "How is today any different?"

"I think we might all be a little tired from the prior evening," Sango interjected. "Did anyone sleep last night?"

"I did," answered a chilling voice that emanated from a tall, lean figure marching toward the last open seat near Kagome.

"Great," grumbled Koga, "you think Inuyasha's in a bad mood _now_ , just wait until he gets back."

The demon barely paid Koga any mind and settled in next to Kagome. He turned to her politely and nodded. "Good to see you again Kagome."

"Morning Sesshomaru." Kagome laughed. "First a night club and now _brunch_? Has hell frozen over?"

"I assure you hell is still very much as hot as it has always been." Sesshomaru remarked, grabbing the menu in front of him and lifting it as if to form a barrier between himself and most of the guests at the brunch.

"Thank you for coming." Kikyo smiled, looking over at Sesshomaru and waiting patiently for any sort of recognition.

The full-blooded demon simply stared at the menu in front of him before off-handedly looking over at her for half a second.

An uncomfortable silence descended around them as they waited for the inevitable expletives that would stream from Inuyasha's mouth once he realized his brother had arrived.

"He's going to need more alcohol," Koga whispered, leaning over toward Kagome as the groom and best man made their way back to the table. "Maybe some hallucinogens."

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled, acknowledging his brother's existence.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru responded, lacking vitriol but still devoid of any genuine concern or care for his half-brother.

As Miroku pushed her large, steaming, alcohol-infused coffee toward her, Kagome began to wonder if coming to brunch was a good idea. Everyone seemed tense and she knew that she was partially at fault for that. Her history with the people at the table and her evening with Yura was more than enough fodder to make her mere presence hard to swallow and yet, leaving the brunch now didn't feel like a viable option. She bit her lower lip nervously as she scanned over the menu items.

Without really thinking, her gaze drifted up and over. Inuyasha looked tired, in more ways than one, but he still looked like the guy she knew in high school. She found herself wondering what, if anything, had changed over the years. _Stop._ She internally reprimanded, pulling her eyes away from him and back toward the menu. This was not the time nor the place to have a crisis of conscience. No. She was here to eat, meet up with Sango, beg for Sango's forgiveness, and have fun with her best friend sans the wedding parties for the rest of the day. That was all.

Movement caught her eye and forced her gaze back toward Inuyasha though. Kikyo had leaned over closer to him, though she was looking away and had most of her body angled toward her friends at the opposite end of the table, Kikyo's hand had been firmly placed over one of Inuyasha's. Her fingers gripped him tightly as if he was seconds from running from her or as if Kikyo needed a reminder that he was still there next to her. It made Kagome cringe a little.

"So," Kagome began, turning toward Sesshomaru. "Who are you dating?"

"What?" Inuyasha spat, ripping his eyes off the menu and staring incredulously at his elder brother. "You're dating someone? _You_?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and glared down at Kagome, who was grinning unabashedly. "You always were a trouble maker."

* * * * *

Though tense, the rest of brunch passed by without any mishaps or brawls, which was probably the best anyone could have asked for considering the attendees. As everyone began grabbing their things after the bill was paid, Sango walked up to Kagome.

"Why didn't you text me last night?" She hissed, keeping her voice low.

"I'm sorry." Kagome blurted out, "I know it was wrong."

"So then why? What is going on with you?" Sango whispered, gently guiding Kagome away from the others.

Kagome shrugged, unsure of what to say. There wasn't a good explanation. What could she honestly say to undo the damage she had caused? _Sorry, Sango, being around my cousin is a constant reminder of why I left the city, and to cope with her obnoxiousness I need to drink copious amounts of alcohol and sleep with her friends just to mess with her?_ Something told Kagome that wouldn't go over too well. Plus, Yura was an old friend of Kagome too. Sure, they had never done anything like that before, but Kagome had had a fun and refreshing night. It had been oddly cathartic and certainly stress relieving. For the first time since stepping off the train, Kagome hadn't thought about the _incident_ and had enjoyed herself. Though it likely wouldn't happen again, Kagome wasn't about to apologize for her actions. She and Yura were both consenting adults and had had fun. But ignoring her phone and Sango, as a result, had been wrong. So, she needed to eat crow… at least for her treatment of Sango.

"I was a bad friend last night to you and I shouldn't have been. I don't have an explanation, or at least, I don't have a good one." Kagome admitted.

Sango sighed heavily, her bright magenta eyes searching Kagome. "I'm just worried about you. I feel like I'm not getting the whole truth here and it's making me… anxious. Why does it seem like everyone secretly hates each other?"

Kagome didn't mean to, but she couldn't stop herself from chuckling. "Sango, there's no way we have time this weekend to fully unpack the answer to that question. Everyone here is-they've got their own stories and issues. Many of which are tangled with the person next to them. It's part of why I left and didn't want to come back. It's so easy to get dragged in and dragged down by the drama."

Sango nodded, not entirely sure what Kagome meant but unsure of how to ask about it. How do you ask someone what you don't know when you don't know what you don't know?

"I'm sorry for my behavior last night. I shouldn't have treated you so poorly and it won't ever happen again. I know I am in no position to ask anything of you, but would it be okay if we just did our own thing for the rest of the day?" Kagome fiddled nervously with her fingers and sighed heavily. This was supposed to be a fun weekend for her and Sango, no one else. And yet, a good chunk of it had already been ruined because Kagome couldn't just say no. It made her feel guilty and ashamed.

Sango gave Kagome a reassuring and forgiving albeit cautious smile while nodding her assent. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed in relief. "What should we do?"

"Well…" Sango began, grinning broadly, "I saw online that the hotel has a pool. Shall we go splash around and sip some cocktails in the sun?"

"That sounds amazing!" Kagome agreed, linking her arm in Sango's and heading toward the door.

Miroku sighed longingly as the two of them left without so much as waving over at him, but remained seated next to Inuyasha. The half-demon turned and glared over at him. "What?"

"What what?" Miroku asked, surprised by his clipped tone.

"What's with the heavy sigh? You don't have to stay and babysit me." He growled, dropping his head in his hands.

"I'm pretty sure that is exactly what a best man is for." Miroku teased, finishing the last bit of his drink. He looked around the emptying table. Koga had left to go to the bathroom while Kikyo and her friends were talking outside. Sesshomaru had left almost immediately after the bill had been paid, and Kagome and Sango had just exited leaving the two childhood friends at the table alone. "You okay man?"

"I'm fine." His answer was short and almost certainly a lie.

"Come on." Miroku pressed. "You barely even growled when Sesshomaru paid the bill for everyone. Something's up."

"I'm. Fine." Inuyasha bit out, still refusing to meet Miroku's gaze.

"Okay," Miroku mumbled, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You weaklings ready?" Koga yelled, walking over and shoving his phone back in his pocket. "I gotta head out, fucking Hakkaku and Ginta can't do anything without me."

"What happened?" Miroku asked, pushing his chair back and standing, though keeping his eye on his irate silver-haired friend.

"They wanted to plan an after-party for the wedding, which I thought was a great idea, but I forgot who I was dealing with. Long story short, we now have half a dozen penis cakes but no kegs." Koga groaned.

"Are the cakes at least different flavors?" Miroku asked dryly.

"Does it matter?! It's supposed to be an after-party, not a goddam bachelorette!" Koga complained, throwing his clawed hands up in the air out of exasperation. "I gotta go handle this and try to return the cake order or something!"

"Have fun." Miroku teased, waving as the wolf shook his head and headed toward the door.

"Hey! Text me if you or the mutt do something later. May need to blow off some steam when I'm done with the pack."

"Will do," Miroku replied, before turning back to Inuyasha. "So, what's the plan?"

"I have to go to the hotel with Kikyo to go over some last-minute shit before the rehearsal tomorrow," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Want me to come?" Miroku offered.

"Why?"

"I don't know, moral support?"

"Whatever floats your boat." He answered, leading the way out of the restaurant and meeting up with Kikyo outside.

Miroku couldn't help but notice how Kikyo became increasingly more relaxed as Kagome put ever-growing distance between herself and the groom. _Some things never change_ , Miroku thought, his gaze watching the two women turn down the corner and out of sight.

* * * * *

"Okay, so spill," Sango demanded, tilting her head toward Kagome, sunglasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. "Tell me about you and Yura."

"Do I have to?" Kagome whined, shifting slightly in her lounge chair next to the pool. The warm kiss of the sun on her skin felt heavenly. It was as if the rays were burning off her sins and alleviating her heavy heart. Whereas Sango's questioning felt like an unwelcome cold front.

"Yes! I want to know!" Sango exclaimed.

"What do you want me to say that you haven't probably guessed already? Yura and I slept together. It was a lot of fun. She gets a ten out of ten."

"Not exactly what I meant." Sango mumbled in response, "but we can circle back to that later. I mean, it seemed like you and Yura already knew each other. How?"

"Oh, she's been my cousin's friend for… ever really." She began, sitting up to sip on her drink. “Kikyo was homeschooled and always wanted a sister closer to her in age. Yura was an only child. So, they bonded quickly as kids and half the time when Kikyo visited my family, Yura tagged along. So we've known each other for a long time. She's a good friend to the family."

"So… you slept with Kikyo's best friend…" Sango summarized, "did you do it to intentionally piss off Kikyo, or was that an added benefit?"

Kagome choked on her drink for a second before turning to face Sango. "What?"

"Kikyo said some rude things to you last night." Sango clarified, "then afterward you hook up with the maid of honor slash Kikyo's best friend? Doesn't seem like a coincidence to me."

"I wouldn't use Yura like that," Kagome answered firmly. "She's a friend of mine too. Truth is, we almost hooked up once in high school, but…"

"But what?" Sango pressed, taking note of how defensive Kagome was over Yura but how quickly Kagome was willing to drop her cousin.

"But-but I didn't want to use her as a rebound." Kagome spat. "I don't like how Kikyo treats me at times, but I get it. She's not exactly _wrong_ about me."

"Yes, she is," Sango stated sternly. "She is wrong."

"If that's how you feel why are you asking me these things?" Kagome questioned.

"Because I'm worried about you. You never leave me hanging. Ever. You never…" Sango paused, inhaling sharply before diving back in, "why haven't you ever talked about your friends here?"

"Everyone and everything in this town is hopelessly twisted and ensnared in everyone else's drama. It's toxic. There are good people here, but, when does the well become so poisoned that it's not worth returning to?" Kagome replied before taking a long sip of her drink. "I was so sick of it all at the end of high school, I couldn't do it anymore. I needed to leave this place and everything in it behind. I haven't told you about any of it because I didn't want it to poison the life I was trying to build."

Sango nodded empathetically, trying to wrap her mind around what Kagome was telling her. "I had no idea there was so much trauma in your past."

 _You don't know the half of it_ , Kagome thought. "Trauma might be a strong word, but there are a lot of negative feelings and negative memories." Kagome placed her now-empty drink down next to her chair. No matter where or who she was with in the city, it seemed she would never be able to escape.

"Fair enough," Sango replied.

"Now it's your turn though." Kagome grinned, wiggling her eyebrows for effect. "How was _your_ night?" The young woman's cheeks instantly turned red as she began to stammer. "Come on! Tell me!" Kagome laughed, "I know that color on your cheeks isn't from the sun!"

"I, uh, I went home with Miroku," Sango admitted, her voice decreasing in volume as she went. "But we didn't sleep together! We kissed a little… but he was a perfect gentleman and let me sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch!"

"If he was really such a gentleman he would have had you sleep on the couch. Guarantee the couch is cleaner." Kagome teased, chuckling as her friend's eyes widened in horror.

"Is he really that bad?"

"He's a relatively attractive, single, male, in the city… what do you think?"

"Ugh," Sango groaned. "Great. Another one bites the dust."

"Wait, hold up a minute. Do you-you actually like him don't you?" Kagome guessed, noticing how quickly her friend had deflated.

"Yeah, kind of. He's smart, he's funny, I think he's _very_ attractive, and except for a few grabby moments in the club last night he's been incredibly respectful of me. I rarely find men with that combination."

Kagome sighed, knowing exactly what she had to do and hating every second of it. "Here, give me your empty glass, I'll go get us another drink from the hotel bar."

"Good, I'll need it to drown my sorrows." Sango bemoaned.

"Just, stay near the shallow end of the pool until I return, got it?" Kagome joked, walking away.

"No promises!" Sango yelled back, settling into her chair.

Kagome sighed heavily as she pushed through the large glass doors and into the bar area, shivering briefly as the chilled air from inside hit her exposed skin. Her flip flops clacked with every step as she meandered over to the bar. The bartender walked over to greet her, a big smile on his face as she set down the glasses. "What can I get for you?" He asked.

"Just a couple refills for my friend and me. Should be under the Higurashi tab."

"Kagome?!"

His voice rang out clearly through the otherwise empty bar area. _Speak of the devil_ , Kagome leaned over to the side so she could more clearly see down the row of mostly empty bar stools. Sure enough, at the opposite end were two young men. One of whom was walking straight toward her.

"My, my, my," he murmured, coming up to her and crossing his arms over his chest. "Nice bathing suit."

Kagome glared up at him, suddenly wishing she had a cardigan to pull over herself. _Friggin’ cardigans_ , she thought bitterly to herself. "Hi, Miroku."

His eyes were practically dancing with joy at having run into her. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, like an hour."

"And yet it felt like another four years." He teased.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, lifting an eyebrow and leaning back on one foot.

Wordlessly, Miroku turned and cocked his head to the side, indicating that he was with someone. Kagome rolled her eyes, then turned back to the bartender. "What drink specials do you have?"

"Ask about the pitchers," Miroku whispered.

"Pitchers?"

"Ah, yes!" The bartender exclaimed, pulling out a small seasonal menu. "It's a summer special. You can get pitchers of various frozen cocktails."

"And I can take these out to the pool area?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes."

"Great, I will take two pitches of frozen margaritas please," Kagome ordered before turning back to Miroku. "Why are you both here? The wedding isn't for two days."

"Kikyo is handling something related to the rehearsal and we got dragged along." He shrugged.

"Thrilling," Kagome muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, I wanted to check in with you. First, Sango and I didn't-"

"I know we already talked about it. Can't believe you gave her your bed though." Kagome jokingly gagged eliciting a quick frown from the man. "Seriously?"

"I'll have you know I washed those sheets yesterday morning, thank you very much. Also, are you really giving _me_ shit for sleeping with different women the morning after you fucked the maid of honor at your cousin's wedding?"

Kagome glared at him for a moment, her mind reeling and desperately floundering for a biting quip, before finally acquiescing. "Touché."

"Kagome! What's taking so long?" Sango sang, walking through the large glass doors and stilling when she noticed the fully clothed man and her friend standing next to each other at the bar. "Miroku?!" She beamed, practically skipping the rest of the way over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Errands." He answered, grinning down at her. His sapphire blue eyes drank in her barely clothed form. He couldn't help but nod in approval when he noticed that Sango's bikini was his favorite shade of purple. Fate sure had a funny sense of humor.

"You guys make me wanna puke." Kagome joked. The bartender placed the large pitchers in front of her, along with a handful of plastic cups for sharing. Kagome quickly grabbed two plastic cups from the pile and pushed the rest back toward him. "We won't be needing those."

Kagome then turned back to face her friends, quickly realizing that they were completely enraptured in each other. She rolled her eyes and waited for one of them to acknowledge her. When that plan failed, she sighed heavily and swallowed hard both knowing what she had to do and hating it at the same time. _For Sango._

"Miroku, what-what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

He turned to face her, seemingly having forgotten she had been there in the first place. "I'm spending the day with Inuyasha."

 _For Sango_ , she reminded, taking in a deep calming breath. "Why don't, ugh, why don't you both join us at the pool?" Kagome finally forced out.

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed, excitedly. "It'll be so much fun!"

Miroku ran a hand through his dark hair, smiling nervously between the women. "I'd love to, but I gotta run it by Inuyasha and Koga."

"Koga can come too," Sango said quickly, looking between Kagome and Miroku pleadingly.

Miroku turned to Kagome, who was begrudgingly nodding her head to affirm Sango's previous statement. "Let me see if Inuyasha is comfortable with that. I'm not sure what he has planned for the rest of the day."

Kagome sighed loudly and glared over at the lump in the red shirt currently leaning over the counter, pretending not to have heard their conversation clearly and in full. Her expression softened incrementally when her eyes connected with his form. It struck her then that he didn't look like a guy on the cusp of marrying the love of his life but one about to be shipped off to fight in someone else's war. It was so strangely opposed to the memories she had of him that it made her heart ache.

Miroku watched Kagome's hard look waver and her eyes widen as she looked at his friend. _Interesting_ , he thought to himself. He placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder, drawing her gaze away from the half-demon seated several places down the bar. "I'd love to come, but I may not be able to." He answered, quickly sending a sympathetic look in Sango's direction. "If I'm not able to join you today, I'd love to see you both this evening. Is that possible?"

Kagome nodded meekly. "Yeah, you have my number so text me about today and we can figure it out. I do have a fitting with Kikyo and the other girls later, but that shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Great, I'll text you shortly." He smiled, squeezing her shoulder once again, knowingly, before turning and heading over to Inuyasha.

Kagome stood in place, even as he left and Sango moved toward the doors. Hadn't she just told Sango these people were toxic? Hadn't she been so adamant about avoiding these people? They were the reason she left. They were the reason that… Kagome shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the thoughts. She needed to get a handle on this, on herself, or else this weekend would get the better of her.

Kagome grabbed the pitchers and cups then followed Sango out to the pool area. As soon as she put down the pitchers, Kagome reached her bag with her phone she fired off a text to Miroku.

[Let's make this a party. Invite whoever and we can all hang by the pool.] - Kagome

She wouldn't need to explain, he'd seen it in her eyes. Miroku was far from stupid, and even more poignantly, he knew her history. He undoubtedly understood what had been going through her mind. It's why he drew her out, why he forced her back.

The powers trying to pull her back to her old life were strong. They grabbed at her when she least suspected or when she felt the most secure. And Miroku had seen it all.

Miroku retook his seat next to Inuyasha and waited silently.

"No." Inuyasha answered firmly, staring at the last bit of brown liquor at the bottom of his glass. "I'm not going."

Miroku sighed heavily but pulled out his phone to text Kagome. "Okay, I'll let them know." He knew it was a long shot as soon as Sango had suggested it, but a small part of him had been hoping the demon would agree. "So, what _are_ we doing for the rest of the day?"

"No idea," Inuyasha answered, still not looking at Miroku.

"Then why not go swimming with the girls?" Miroku suggested. "It's beautiful and hot out. Kikyo will probably be with Yura all day anyway. This could be a lot of fun."

"Fun?" He snarled, "what about spending the majority of my day around Kagome sounds _fun_?"

"You don't need to spend time with her specifically! You could chat with Sango and I. I'm sure Koga would be more than happy to keep Kagome busy." He remarked.

A low rumble escaped from Inuyasha's chest to express his contempt for the idea. "Koga? And Kagome?" He gritted out, shoulders tensing.

Miroku smirked, though there was no joy in his eyes. "Does it… bother you that Koga has a crush on Kagome and that she invited Koga to come along?"

"Don't be stupid! Sango is the one who said Koga could join, not Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well then, tell me what is the plan for today?" Miroku pressed, leaning on the bar counter closer to his friend.

"I don't have one." He reluctantly admitted.

"Should we see if Koga figured out his penis situation and has any ideas?" Miroku asked, an idea quickly formulating in his mind.

"Fine, call the mangy wolf," Inuyasha mumbled, pushing his now empty glass away from him.

Miroku quickly deleted the text he had written in anticipation of telling Kagome that he and the others would not be coming, instead, he sent Kagome a winking emoji and called Koga. If all went according to the plan Miroku just finished putting together, chlorine and pitchers of margaritas would be in their very near futures as well.

"What is it?" Koga groaned through the phone. Miroku chuckled, able to hear Hakkaku and Ginta in the background arguing. "Inuyasha and I have a bit of a dilemma and we'd like your assistance in solving it for us."

"I swear Miroku if this is another one of your shitty conspiracies, I am not in the mood!" Koga exclaimed through the phone. "My apartment is filled with penis cakes and empty kegs! Empty kegs! Who gets empty kegs?! Hey, what are you doing?" The wolf yelled, his voice trailing off at the end as he addressed someone else, still yelling about the empty kegs and baked goods in his apartment.

"Well, Inuyasha and I have been invited to the pool with Sango and Kagome-"

"What?" Koga immediately snapped to attention the moment Miroku dropped Kagome's name.

Miroku grinned triumphantly as Inuyasha began to understand his fatal error: he'd let _Miroku_ call Koga. Koga who had a clear and obvious crush on Kagome. Koga who loved women almost as much as Miroku. Koga who was known to stop what he was doing at the drop of a dime to court a woman. His feelings for Kagome had been obvious all morning. The way the wolf focused solely on her at brunch and did everything in his power to garner Kagome's affection. Inuyasha had inadvertently, and stupidly, given Miroku the perfect opportunity to dangle Kagome in front of Koga naively assuming the man had no ulterior motives. No other persuasion would be necessary. Kagome would be there? So would Koga. _Fucker_ , Inuyasha thought bitterly to himself as he glared at his best friend and his best friend's shit-eating grin.

"Kagome and Sango invited us to hang out by the pool with them," Miroku explained. "Inuyasha doesn't want to go-"

"Tell the fucking mutt to sack up. I'm on my way." Koga snapped into the phone, ignoring Ginta who had been trying to ask him a question.

"Hey! Koga?"

"What is it Miroku?" Koga sighed, clearly annoyed by all the carrots in the metaphorical stew.

"Bring a penis cake."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Miroku chuckled. "Make sure it's chocolate. Kagome likes chocolate."

There was a brief pause at the other end of the line before Miroku could make out Koga ordering Hakkaku to re-package a chocolate cake. "The cake and I will be there in roughly forty minutes."

"See you then," Miroku answered hanging up the phone and grinning over at Inuyasha.

"You are the fucking worst." He grumbled.

"Come on, it'll be fun. And, if not, we have cake." Miroku and his shit-eating grin looked over at Inuyasha proudly. Maybe he was testing his luck and his friend's patience, but Miroku knew Inuyasha better than either liked to admit. Inuyasha almost certainly _wanted_ to go, but he needed a reason. Inuyasha needed a scapegoat. Miroku was happy to play that role, especially if it meant he could see Sango again.

As the two stood up from the bar, heading out and toward their apartment to change into proper swim attire, Miroku pulled out his phone and began texting a variety of people about a pool party. He'd seen Kagome's message and thought it wasn't half-bad of an idea. A buffer of strangers to separate the quarreling soon-to-be cousins-in-law might be just what they needed to maintain order and allow Miroku to get to know Sango a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Notes are short this week because I'm buried in work. 
> 
> If you want more updates on things I'm working on and sneak peaks at what's to come in this story you can find me on Tumblr at FandomObsessions016. 
> 
> xoxo


	4. Tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I've been so swamped recently! To all those who have commented THANK YOU and I promise replies are coming soon!!! <3 Enjoy!! <3

Fifty minutes later, Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha strolled through the decadent lobby toward the pool. Koga proudly carried a large chocolate cake, Miroku sent a text to Kagome to let her know they had arrived, and Inuyasha complained the entire time about being dragged along with them and their hair-brained schemes.

"Look, puppy, you're getting married the day after tomorrow and we are here to support you through that, but Miroku and I are still single and we'd like not to be. Got it? So stop your griping and help _us_ get married one day." Koga spat, pausing and turning to face Inuyasha. "For once in your life think of someone other than yourself."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes stubbornly, while internally shuddering at the idea of Koga and Kagome getting married. _Over my dead body_ , he thought as the wolf commenced his march toward the pool area.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome long before he could see her. He could recognize her scent more clearly than he could recognize his own. She smelled like the air in spring after a cleansing rain in a field of flowers. It was sweet, yet refreshing. Her scent was embedded in his memory and even when he tried to distract himself it permeated the air around him. It had been all he could focus on in the club the evening prior and this morning at brunch. Her scent from earlier had been different though. He didn't need to ask or speculate because he knew what Kagome and Yura did. Yura's aroma was all over her, mixing and tainting Kagome's natural fragrance. It was enough to make him sick on its own, but then she wore the dress… That stupid fucking dress. Of all the things to wear, she just had to sully that dress. _Wench_. It had been enough to make Inuyasha's heart stop, but imagining her heavenly scent coupled with Koga's noxious fumes was too fucking much.

Miroku walked silently next to the two, checking his phone and coordinating with various others about the details of the pool party he'd arranged at Kagome's behest while keeping an eye on Inuyasha.

"Woah," Koga exclaimed, his lips twitching into a broad smile exposing his fangs. "Kagome looks…"

Inuyasha followed the wolf's gaze then groaned loudly when he spotted the object of Koga's affection. Standing off to the side of a group of people and easily visible through the large windows with her raven locks pulled into a messy braid, was Kagome clad in a bright red bikini. "I need a drink," Inuyasha grumbled quickly breaking away from the other two men to shovel liquor down his throat. This day, this _weekend_ was not going according to plan.

"Is he okay?" Koga muttered, watching with a mix of confusion and annoyance as Inuyasha practically sprinted toward the bar.

"I don't know," Miroku answered honestly. "But, we can worry about that later. Right now I think two stunning women are waiting to enjoy our company."

Koga nodded in agreement and marched forward, ocean blue eyes locked on his target with the dessert cradled in his arms.

Kagome immediately spotted Miroku and Koga when they walked out to the pool and excused herself from her previous conversation. Both men were grinning like schoolboys who had just scored their dads' old Playboy magazines as she approached, though Miroku was the only one to look away and scan the crowd. _No doubt looking for Sango_ , Kagome thought. "You want to tell me how and why there are now thirty people I don't know or recognize here for the 'Higurashi' event?" Kagome asked, a playful smile dancing on her lips as she approached Miroku.

"You told me to invite people and make it a party. Viola." He answered, gesturing toward the crowd of other people enjoying the sun and water.

Kagome rolled her eyes, then noticed the large box Koga was carrying. "What is that?" She giggled, noticing the cake's odd oblong shape.

"It's a cake," Koga replied excitedly. "Chocolate."

"Oh! I love chocolate!" Kagome answered happily. "You didn't have to bring a cake though, it's just a pool party."

"There was a little mishap at the bakery," Koga began, a gentle pink tinging his cheeks. He opened the lid on the box exposing the treat and all its debaucherous glory. Kagome laughed freely as she realized it was not an oblong cake but one in the shape of a penis complete with dark chocolate sprinkles at the base and white sprinkles at the tip.

"Wow," Kagome chuckled, "well I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

"Oh you mean Yura hasn't converted you?" Inuyasha asked bitterly, walking up to the group.

"Well, I see the alcohol didn't make you any more fun." Koga sneered, closing the lid to the box as Kagome glared at the half-demon.

Miroku dropped his head into his hand sighing loudly. Inuyasha glared at the man next to him.

"There's a table over that way," Kagome motioned, smiling up at Koga and choosing not to further respond to Inuyasha. "We can put the cake there." Koga nodded enthusiastically, switching the cake to one hand and laying his other arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome briefly turned back, facing the other two men and sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha before being escorted to the table to help Koga with the cake.

"That was a little much," Miroku commented, lifting his head out of his hand and looking over at Inuyasha.

"What? It was funny." Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, so funny no one laughed." He scolded.

"No, you don't get to do that!" Inuyasha hissed. "I told you I didn't want to come. I said no. You were the one that concocted your stupid plot to get us all to join. Well, here we are! I told you I didn't want to interact with Kagome but you wouldn't let it go! This is on you just as much as it is on me!"

"You can be mad at me all you want, but that doesn't give you a license to be an ass to her." Miroku fired back, irritated by his friend's lack of manners. He took a deep breath trying to stay calm and think it all over. Maybe Inuyasha was right, maybe it was on Miroku. Inuyasha had never been graceful or tactful, it just wasn't his personality. Miroku knew that better than most and yet he _had_ forced Inuyasha into this situation. A situation where Inuyasha inevitably felt like he had been backed into a corner and would need to have his defenses up if not go on the offense immediately. Inuyasha was a fighter. Even when the odds were obviously stacked against him he'd claw his way out. Social interactions were no exception, even if it meant digging his own grave with Kagome.

"Oh please." Inuyasha spat, "the only reason we're here is that you're trying to score with her friend. Don't act like you're all high and mighty."

"I need a drink," Miroku mumbled walking away.

"Ha! I win!" Inuyasha exclaimed though it didn't feel like much of a "win" as Miroku continued to walk away. The charcoal-haired man waved dismissively in Inuyasha's direction before disappearing inside, leaving Inuyasha alone in the pool area. He briefly looked around before sighing heavily when he realized that many of the faces were familiar but none of them were people he knew or felt comfortable around. Miroku was a social butterfly. Inuyasha was… not.

"Hey."

The half-demon jumped somewhat, not having expected anyone to come near him, let alone strike up a conversation with him. Inuyasha was well known to be prickly even on good days. It often resulted in Miroku's other friends avoiding him unless forced into a polite conversation. Inuyasha turned to face the feminine voice that had accosted him and found that he wasn't _entirely_ disappointed to see who it was. Sango was now standing next to him, a small smile in place, a cold drink in her hands, and a pink hue to her cheeks.

"Uh, hi." He muttered, blinking quickly.

"Sango." She reminded, thinking he had forgotten her name based on the deer-in-headlights look he was giving her.

"I know your name." He answered moderately offended. "Just wasn't expecting you to talk to me."

"Why is that?"

"We don't know each other," Inuyasha replied dryly.

"Everyone is a stranger at first." She responded, sipping her frozen beverage. "Can I ask you something without you getting upset?"

He rolled his eyes. "If it's about my heritage-"

"It's not." She answered quickly meeting his amber gaze, "you're a half-demon I know that. I was raised in a village of demon slayers. I can recognize almost every demon under the sun. I want to know why you don't seem all that excited about your wedding."

"What?" He spat, recoiling at the question. "I am excited."

"Could have fooled me." She muttered, turning, and looking around the crowd.

"Miroku is inside getting a drink," Inuyasha mumbled, taking a sip of his own.

"I wasn't worried," Sango stated, smiling up at him. "He said you have been friends for a long time."

"Yeah, lived on the same street as kids."

"That's fun!" Sango exclaimed, "how'd you both meet Kagome?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then leaned down closer to her, glaring intently. "Did _she_ put you up to this?" He growled, maintaining a firm gaze with her intelligent mulberry eyes. He didn't need to know that much about her to see that this Sango person was not an idiot. She could almost certainly be lethal. It was something he both respected and needed to be cautious of.

"No, I'm just curious. I've been friends with her for years and I've never heard of you. A friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine and I'd like to learn more about you." She answered, flashing him an easy-going smile.

Her tone had been soft, kind even, but her words felt like a slap in the face. ‘ _I've never heard of you_ …’ "Uh," he stammered trying to hide the brewing internal turmoil and maintain a normal conversation with Sango at the same time. "Kagome and Miroku had a class together in middle school, that's how they met."

Sango nodded, magenta eyes observing him closely as he was suddenly at a loss for words. _Strange_ , she thought. "But how did _you_ and Kagome meet?"

"Through Miroku." He answered, "look can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. How long have you been with Kikyo?" Sango asked, assuming his fiancé and upcoming wedding were safe topics. Inuyasha inhaled sharply and took a long sip of his beverage in lieu of answering. "Okay, see this is why I don't think you're excited about your wedding." She stated, "I ask a very simple question, one that many are happy to answer, and you respond by gulping down your drink. I'm not asking for your firstborn!"

"What are you doing to his first child?" Miroku asked, walking up with a cold ale in hand. "Is Kikyo pregnant?"

"No!" He groaned.

"I asked how long he's been with Kikyo and he acts like I'm propositioning him for illicit acts of human depravity," Sango explained, gesturing toward the irate half-demon.

"Ah, yeah, Inuyasha isn't big on talking about his personal life," Miroku explained. "Ask him about ramen."

"I'm right here!" He spat. "And what's wrong with ramen?!"

"See?" Miroku grinned, "loves ramen. He can tell you the best places for ramen within a forty-mile radius. I keep telling him he needs to start a blog, but he never listens to me."

Sango nodded, making a mental note to revisit certain topics with Inuyasha, or maybe even Miroku, later. Though his overt behavior wasn't especially abnormal or alarming, the nagging in that back of Sango's mind got louder when conversing with him. Sango was almost sure that the tension in the group involved him and Kagome. Especially because Inuyasha kept not-so-subtly glancing over at Kagome and Koga when he thought no one was watching him. _Interesting_. "I'm sorry," Sango answered.

"What's your favorite food?" Inuyasha asked, the abrupt gentleness and friendliness of his tone shocking both Miroku and Sango and himself a little. He didn't outright feel uncomfortable with Sango around, and that was a feat all in its own. She was certainly more interesting than the other women Miroku hung around. Though her closeness to Kagome presented an issue he would need to address with Miroku later, for now, he figured it would behoove him to at least try and be nice to her. At the very least it would keep Miroku off his back for a while.

Sango chuckled and looked between them, "I like ice cream."

"Oh come on, but that can't be your favorite food. It barely qualifies as food!" Inuyasha challenged.

"Nope, it's my favorite food and I'm sticking to my answer. You're not getting me to budge on that." Sango laughed. "I will eat ice cream until I'm sick to my stomach. Ask Kagome. She's found me throwing up after eating too much before. She thought I was drunk!"

"Really?" Miroku exclaimed.

"What can I say?" Sango blushed, "I like what I like."

"Favorite flavor?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You're going to hate my answer!" Sango laughed, looking to Miroku for help.

"Now you gotta tell us." Inuyasha teased, unwilling to let her off the hook.

"Vanilla…" Sango mumbled, causing Inuyasha to double over in laughter.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" He roared, "first your favorite food isn't even real food and now your favorite flavor is the absence of other flavors?!"

"Vanilla is so a flavor!" She countered.

"Even strawberry would have been a more acceptable answer." Inuyasha shook his head in disapproval, but the gentle upturn of his lips let Sango know he was still joking with her.

Miroku chuckled, enjoying the banter between the two as they continued to tease and bait the other over their favorite foods. "Shall we continue this conversation over there?" Miroku interrupted, pointing to a few open lounge chairs off to the side.

"Sure!" Sango answered happily, enjoying their company.

At the other end of the pool, Kagome stood conversing with Koga. The cake had been set up for a bit, but she had no interest in engaging further with Inuyasha at the moment. Kagome was trying to stay calm, but she couldn't shake her agitation with the situation. First Kikyo had made comments about her life and her attire, now Inuyasha was too? What was so wrong about her living her life? It wasn't like she was going around stealing other people's boyfriends or killing people or something equally duplicitous. She was doing her best, just like everyone else. Why was it that only _her_ actions seemed to elicit judgments? Sure, she was no saint, but the whole city was full of sinners. It seemed unfair to call her out but leave everyone else to their lives unscathed.

Kagome inhaled deeply, attempting to rid her mind of those thoughts. She didn't need Kikyo or Inuyasha. She had been fine for the last four years and would continue to be fine long after this weekend was a distant memory. Plus, why think about them when a perfectly eligible bachelor was right in front of her? Kagome's chocolate gaze dragged up and down Koga, examining him over and over. Koga was tall and the contrast between his ice-blue eyes and bronze skin was strikingly alluring. He was fit without being overly jacked and charming, in his way. He was attractive and interested in her. Both positives in Kagome's book. Still, she felt the chemistry between them was lacking a certain… pizazz? Something. It was lacking something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

 _No one said you had to_ _date_ _him_ , Kagome thought to herself. Though she quickly tried to shake that thought away also. There was no way Kikyo, or Inuyasha for that matter, would let Kagome live it down if she slept with _two_ members of the parties. No, it was best if she kept it in her pants but if flirting with Koga happened to help pass the time and irk a certain half-demon, all the better right?

As Koga continued telling her some story about a time the wolf pack got lost and he had to come to their aid like the big strong savior he was, Kagome looked across the pool. Her eyes landed on Sango candidly laughing with Miroku and Inuyasha. It was bizarre and compelling to see Inuyasha animatedly talking with Sango. He rarely engaged with people he didn't know, let alone people Kagome associated with. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about, a growing desire to join their conversation clawing at her heart and preventing her from processing anything Koga was saying to her. She desperately wanted to be over there, talking with Sango and Miroku and-

"Hello? Earth to Kagome." Koga muttered, waving his hand in front of her.

Kagome's attention snapped back to the demon in front of her as her mind back-pedaled trying to remember what he had been talking about. "I-I'm so sorry," she replied. "I uh…"

"It's okay, I know you're watching out for your friend. Miroku can be a real womanizer sometimes." Koga assumed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Kagome nodded laughing nervously, "yeah… I just want to make sure she has fun. It's her first time in the city and all."

"You're a really good friend, Kagome." Koga cooed, bright blue eyes beaming down at her as if he'd just found the holy grail.

"I'm not so sure about that," Kagome mumbled, taking a large swig of her drink.

"If it makes you more comfortable, we can go over and re-join Miroku and Sango. That way you can keep an eye on them. I can handle the mutt if he gets out of line again," Koga offered, puffing his chest out incrementally.

"Okay," Kagome answered, biting her lip and looking down at her almost empty cup. "I'm going to swing inside quickly and get a refill first though, did you want to join me?"

"Of course!" Koga exclaimed, proudly walking next to her toward the bar, oblivious to the feelings of shame and nervousness building within Kagome.

Koga, ever undeterred, launched into a new story as they walked toward the bar. Kagome tried her best to listen and remain attentive this time. Koga was being so kind and understanding, even if his analysis of Kagome and her actions didn't exactly hit the mark. The least Kagome felt she could do was laugh at his jokes and engage him in some light-hearted conversation. Though when Koga wasn't looking, she continued to worry her lip and repress her thoughts. _This weekend isn't about me_ , she reminded herself. _It's about letting Sango have fun and about doing right by my mother. That's all. You can do this._

"Kagome Higurashi?! Is that you?!"

The high-pitched voice seemed to have silenced everyone at the pool, all eyes turning to locate the source. Kagome locked eyes with Sango momentarily, both confused, before Kagome turned to fixate on a woman who was excitedly racing over to Koga and Kagome from the other side of the pool. Kagome's eyes widened in sudden recognition and she laughed in relief as the familiar auburn-haired, green-eyed, wolf demon approached.

"Ayame?!" Kagome exclaimed walking up and embracing her old classmate.

"It is you!" Ayame squealed, squeezing Kagome tightly. "I can't believe you're here! Wait… why are you here? I didn't realize you lived in the city."

"Oh, I'm here for the wedding," Kagome answered, looking back over at Sango briefly and accidentally catching a certain half-demon's golden gaze instead. She quickly looked away and back at Ayame.

"You're here for _that_?" She asked surprised, "I had no idea you knew the Taisho family."

"Oh yeah, went to high school with the younger son," Kagome answered, a hand coming up and rubbing the back of her neck anxiously.

"And…" Koga continued looking at Kagome expectantly, slightly perplexed, "your cousin is the bride."

"No way! You're related to Kikyo? Duh, I should have guessed. Same last name and you both look so similar."

"Yeah," she answered, fidgeting uncomfortably and looking despondently at her empty cup.

"Ayame, so good to see you again." Miroku purred, walking up to the three of them with Sango and Inuyasha in toe, though the silver-haired man was hanging back, purposefully keeping distance between himself and a certain raven-haired woman.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Kagome?!" Ayame teasingly berated, lightly poking Miroku in the chest. "Oh, Sango! Good to see you as well!" Ayame gushed, looking over Miroku's shoulder and waving enthusiastically. Sango smiled and waved back as Ayame refocused her attention on Miroku.

"I did say to tell the front desk you were here for the Higurashi event," Miroku replied.

"Okay but that's Kikyo's last name also." Ayame stated, "I still cannot believe you're cousins! What a small world."

"Yes, a little too small," Kagome mumbled.

"How do you know Miroku and Koga?" Ayame asked, looking at the two men, though her gaze lingered a tad longer on Koga.

"Oh, um, I went to high school with Miroku and Miroku introduced me to Koga yesterday," Kagome answered.

"Oh he did, did he?" Ayame grumbled, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at Miroku.

"Oh cut it out, Ayame," Koga growled.

The red-headed wolf demon crossed her arms over her chest, openly pouting before her gaze fell on Inuyasha. Her brows knit together and her head tilted a tad to the side as she took him in. "What's your problem today?" She asked, not unkindly, upon noticing how far back he was standing, his deep scowl, how he'd crossed his arms over his chest and was anxiously tapping his fingers along his forearm. "You look more grumpy than usual."

"We didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Miroku answered.

"The mutt's been in a sour mood all day." Koga continued, rolling his eyes.

"Koga," Miroku warned, as both he and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's tapping had stopped, but in its place, he was clenching his clawed fingers into fists.

"Oh so he can insult Kagome but I can't address his negative attitude?" Koga responded.

"Did you and Kikyo get into a fight again?" Ayame asked gently, trying to be sympathetic but missing the mark much like her male wolf comrade.

"I think we're all a little grumpy from sleep deprivation and dehydration." Kagome quickly added, lifting her empty cup for emphasis. "Koga, I think you were escorting me to get a drink? Right?"

"I'll join you." Sango interjected, "can we get anyone anything?" She asked, pointedly looking at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Yeah, can we just get a case of beers?" Miroku answered, smiling weakly at her.

"I'll go with you too!" Ayame announced.

"Why don't you girls go ahead, and we'll be over by the chairs when you come back?" Miroku suggested. "Koga, hang back with us a second, would you?"

"Sounds good," Kagome answered before walking toward the bar.

"You're a fucking moron." Inuyasha spat as soon as the women were out of earshot, eyes narrowed at Koga.

"Look, I'm about ten seconds from calling Kikyo to come pull the stick from your ass, dog breath. Your salty mood is hurting my chances with Kagome! Do you not see how uncomfortable she gets around you?!" He snapped. "All because you had to make some stupid comment about her sex life earlier."

"Watch it." Inuyasha snarled.

"Come on Miroku, you gotta weigh in on this." Koga groaned. "This is ridiculous! Kagome and I were having a great time before you all came up to us!"

"Oh cut the shit, you weren't going to score with her regardless of whether or not we were around." Inuyasha barked. "She's not interested in you, get over it."

"As if you know what she wants." Kouga retorted.

"Both of you just shut the fuck up!" Miroku exclaimed. "Koga, on second thought, go help the girls with the drinks? Hmm?"

"My pleasure." He hissed, glaring at Inuyasha, before stomping toward the bar.

"Inuyasha, Koga's an idiot," Miroku stated calmly, looking at his friend.

"He's right about Kagome."

"No, he's not-"

"She is uncomfortable around me," Inuyasha answered firmly.

"This is an uncomfortable situation," Miroku replied. "Look, I've been holding my tongue, but I'm just gonna fucking say it, okay? I haven't seen you this tense and irritable since Kikyo had that fling during one of your breakups. Are you really going to sulk around all day about Kagome sleeping with Yura?"

"I am not sulking! That has nothing to do with anything!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Okay fine, then you're brooding over another guy hitting on Kagome."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Sure it is," Miroku sighed, placing a hand on his irate friend's shoulder. "You know… you're not married yet. If you're having second thoughts you can tell me and we can figure it out." Inuyasha didn't answer, he merely shifted his shoulder removing it from under his friend's hand while avoiding Miroku's gaze. Miroku exhaled loudly before trying again. "Inuyasha, tell me what's going on so we can address it and move on."

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"If you don't want to talk about it, fine, but please, _please_ be nice to Sango and Kagome," Miroku begged, staring intently at his friend. They stood in silence a moment longer before Miroku gave up and gestured for them to walk back over to the lounge chairs. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but followed Miroku over to where they had been seated before.

"I know you don't care, but Koga's an idiot and we both know it. Stop letting him get to you. Kagome has no interest in him she's just being polite." Miroku mentioned in a hushed tone, looking ahead.

Inuyasha took a seat on one of the chairs and glared up at Miroku. "I like Sango, she's funny and smart. Don't be a dick to her."

Miroku smirked and slowly nodded his head. "I won't be."

Koga returned first, a pack of beers in hand. "Here, drink up. Especially you." He shoved the case of beer in front of Inuyasha who growled reflexively.

"You might want to have two." Miroku joked while grabbing a beer for himself.

"If I take a beer will you both fucking lay off?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes, we _both_ will," Miroku replied, looking up and locking eyes with Koga. "Right, Koga?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Cheers," Miroku mumbled, twisting the top off his beer and chugging half of it. The canines would be the death of him before the weekend was out. No doubt about it.

"So," announced Ayame as she, Kagome, and Sango walked up to the men, fruity drinks in hand. "We think we should play a game or at least get in the water so everyone can chill out, metaphorically and literally."

"I'm down for a game," Miroku smirked.

"Same," Koga replied.

"What should we play?" Sango asked.

"Shut up." Inuyasha asserted quickly, looking directly at Miroku, who had his index finger up and had been seconds from making a suggestion. "No one wants to play that."

Maybe it was the margaritas finally kicking in or maybe it was the absurd look of feigned offense on Miroku's face, but Kagome started cracking up and couldn't stop. Everyone in the group turned to look at her expectantly, though Miroku merely deflated more.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked.

"Go ahead, Miroku," Kagome managed to get out between laughs, "tell them. You were going to suggest playing chicken right?"

"Actually, I was going to suggest chess, but Kagome that sounds like an amazing idea!" Miroku exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh bullshit," Inuyasha lambasted. "You took every opportunity in high school _and_ college to play that stupid game."

"You're just mad because you couldn't maintain your undefeated record in college without your high school partner." Miroku challenged.

"You fucking cheated and you know it!" Inuyasha hissed, quickly taking the bait as Miroku smirked knowingly next to him.

"I think it sounds fun." Koga grinned.

"See!" Miroku proclaimed. "Plus, I don't see any of you offering an alternative."

"I mean there's always Marco-polo," Kagome stated.

"Yeah, so Kagome, I know you're smart but that was stupid." Miroku teased. "Chicken is clearly better. It's a game of strategy and endurance-"

"And you just want to be between a woman's thighs," Inuyasha remarked.

"I'll gladly go on top. I’m flexible and open to all positions." Miroku snickered, finding himself funny.

"Gross." Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison, each stiffening in acknowledgment of their identical statements.

"I'd like to play." Ayame interjected, "why not?"

"Yes!" Miroku hollered, "three against two! And for the final vote!" Miroku pointed toward Sango.

"Uh," she stammered, looking between Miroku and Kagome to decide, cheeks burning red and magenta eyes lowering to the ground with a hint of shame.

"Ugh," Kagome groaned, "she wants to play…"

"What? How do you know that?" Inuyasha spat.

"Look at her!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing to Sango. "She never hems and haws, Sango knows what she wants and goes for it. She's only hesitating because I said no."

Miroku smiled broadly looking over at Sango enthusiastically, "Is this true? Do you want to play? If so all you have to do is say it."

"Yes, I want to play." Sango blushed, shooting an apologetic look toward Kagome. "I never got to play when I was younger!"

"It's okay Sango," Kagome sighed.

"So," Miroku began, extending his fingers and slowly tapping the pads of them together with devilish glee, "Kagome, Inuyasha… care to join us?"

"They'd both have to join." Ayame pointed out. "Otherwise uneven teams."

"I can easily get another person to join if Kagome wants to play," Miroku answered.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Depends if he's going to keep being a sour puss," Koga muttered.

"I'll be his partner if he wants to play." Sango volunteered, narrowing her eyes at the wolf, while all glee Miroku previously had dissipated.

"Then I want Kagome as my partner." Miroku blurted.

"What?!" Koga croaked.

"Hey, I haven't even-" Kagome tried, lifting her hands defensively.

"No! You're playing!" Miroku commanded.

"So then it's decided!" Sango cheered. "I'll be with Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome are a team, and that leaves Ayame and Koga. Should be fun."

"Super fun," Miroku mumbled sarcastically. "It's such a shame though, it really is."

"What is?" Sango asked.

"Just, I don't know, I thought we could reunite the old team," Miroku answered wistfully, purposely avoiding Inuyasha and Kagome's stern looks. "Maybe I'm misremembering it, but I think you all only lost… once was it?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"Oh fuck you, we were undefeated and you know it," Inuyasha sneered before realizing he'd fallen into another one of Miroku's traps. His gold eyes widened in horror as he realized his mistake. "You bitch," he whispered as Miroku's eyes lit up with joy knowing that the dominos were already set into motion and falling easily into place.

"Undefeated?! Ha!" Koga scoffed missing the following exchange, "I'll take you down easily. It doesn't matter who Inuyasha's partnered with, I'll wipe the floor with you both!"

"I think you've been issued a challenge." Miroku proclaimed, grin broadening with each goad. That was the thing about Inuyasha and Kagome, they could pretend they didn't care, they could pretend that it was sleep deprivation incensing their irritability and they could pretend that they weren't sneaking glances at the other from across the pool, but at the end of the day they were both faking it. And Miroku could see it plain as day.

"No," Inuyasha answered firmly.

"Are you that scared of Koga?" Miroku asked. Was he playing with fire? Maybe. Would it come back to bite him? Almost certainly. Would he stop? Hell fucking no. Inuyasha had been collapsing in on himself for a while now. Miroku had been watching it happen slowly but surely for months. He had been trying everything he could think of but nothing was working. Enter Kagome. Kagome fucking Higurashi. Miroku was almost positive that she was exactly the catalyst Inuyasha needed to jolt a spark of life back into the half-demon before he withered away completely.

"I think he is." Koga joined in, "aw is the little welp scared of the big bad wolf?"

"I am not scared of you," Inuyasha growled. "I could easily kick your ass and you know it!"

"You look pretty scared to me," Miroku mumbled, adding fuel to the fire.

"That's some pretty big talk," Koga replied, "betcha can't back it up."

Kagome sighed heavily, closing her eyes, mind whirling. The words were out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying. "Sango is with Miroku. Inuyasha and I will be partners like we used to do."

Silence descended on the group as Koga finally understood that goading Inuyasha didn't mean that Kagome would be paired with him but that in fact, he'd still have to try and fight Kagome. Miroku, on the other hand, finally got what he wanted all along; Sango to be his partner. Miroku smugly finished his last sip of beer before standing while extending his hand toward Sango. "Are you ready to show these losers how it's done?"

Sango nodded shyly but grabbed his hand all the same. They both walked over to the water, hand in hand, looking at each other with shy smiles.

"Ready Ayame?" Koga asked with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

"Yes," she answered giddily despite her partner. Koga nodded and the duo followed Sango and Miroku into the water.

"You don't have to do this," Inuyasha stated. His heart pounding in his chest and, not for the first time, he was grateful that Kagome didn't have superhuman senses. Otherwise, he was sure she'd pick up on the way his lungs were on the verge of collapsing and the way his hands were sweating nervously. It had been over four years since they had been able to even co-exist in the same space. Four years since he had last seen her in person. Now they were seconds from intimate physical proximity and he was panicking.

He hated that part of him delighted in being able to be near her again, in being able to take in her calming scent and observe those expressive caramel-colored eyes of hers. More so, he reviled at the excited anticipation he felt at the prospect of being close enough to touch her. It was a treacherous, borderline treasonous joy.

Kagome threw back her drink and cringed slightly at the brain freeze that followed. Then she turned to Inuyasha and for the first time since her unceremonious return to the city she looked him straight in the eye unflinchingly. "You still remember the code?" He nodded. "Good, now we need to think quick, we need a plan. Miroku will be easy. He's way too interested in Sango so his head won't be in the game. Koga and Ayame are a different story."

"I have an idea." He muttered, standing slowly.

"What is it?"

"You won't like it."

"Tell me first." She insisted, hands on her hips. He sighed loudly, taking his beer and finishing it before leaning in and whispering to her his plan. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as he entered her personal space and hot blood surged through her veins. Just being that close to him was enough to make her skin burn.

He pulled away after sharing with her his plan, silver ears pinned back and waiting for her to yell or scream or hit him, or something. Instead, her gaze hardened and she bit down on her lower lip, thinking it over. She did hate his plan. It was dumb. Surely one of his stupidest ever and he had had many spectacularly dumb ones over the years, but she knew it would work. She could hate it all she wanted, but at the end of the day, it would almost certainly secure them a win. Kagome swallowed hard then grabbed one of the beers between where Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting. She quickly twisted off the top and with impressive speed gulped down the entire bottle. Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then met his burning amber gaze once more. "Okay. Do it. Only if necessary though. If you see another opportunity, take it."

"Hey, you guys going to get in the water any time soon?" Koga called impatiently.

"We're coming!" Kagome yelled back. "Fucking wolf," she muttered momentarily forgetting Inuyasha could hear her. She sighed heavily, debating whether or not to chug another beer before joining them. She decided against it, she needed _some_ mental acuity to maintain their record after all. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"Tie or clasp?" Inuyasha murmured, walking ahead of her.

"What?" Kagome hissed.

He turned, looking down at her from over his shoulders, " _tie_ … or _clasp_?"

"Tie," she bit out.

He nodded, "we don't have to do this."

"Yeah, we do." She replied pushing past him, _if for no other reason than for you to see what you lost: a winner_. Kagome inhaled and exhaled deeply, steadying her nerves while she waited for the alcohol to silence the internal screaming that tried to warn her against her reckless actions. But this wasn't reckless, she told herself, this was business. They had been issued a challenge and she was here to show these plebeians, of which Inuyasha was included, who was the undeniable queen. They would all rue the day they challenged Kagome Higurashi. _Fuckers. Every last one of them._

Okay, maybe the alcohol was working. The false bravado flooded through her body, straight to her ego, and lessened the pain of the past. As she stepped into the water, Kagome turned to look at him, a bright flame dancing in her dark eyes. "If you're having doubts tell me now. I don't want our record sullied because you're too scared, to be honest with me."

 _Bitch_ , he thought, blood boiling as her cinnamon gaze bore into him. Was she really challenging _his_ commitment? _What a fucking joke_. "No doubts." He growled.

Kagome nodded then fully immersed herself in the water, her heart beating loudly in her chest. _Get a grip_ , she told herself as she resurfaced. She pushed her slick bangs back and locked eyes with Miroku. He was watching her carefully, knowingly. He would be her first act of wrath. Taking down Miroku was a top priority. Inuyasha came to stand next to her. "Go after Miroku first," she whispered.

"Why?" He asked, bending down in the water so she could climb on his shoulders.

"Because he'll crack first." She murmured, stepping closer to him to get in position. He dipped below the surface of the water and she wrapped her arms around him like she had so many times before, but this time was different. This wasn't for fun. It was a reminder. Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, shoving down the feelings of ecstasy that rushed across her skin when his firm touch collided with her flesh.

It crushed her the moment his clawed hands gripped her thighs because in a moment she knew that four years and hundreds of miles meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. Her body responded as it always had before: ready and willing to give him everything. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as he shifted her onto his shoulders and held her with that death-defying grip of his. It was cruel the way he could do nothing at all and have her ready to plunge over the edge of a cliff for him. All for what? To save his ego from Koga? God, she was so hopeless.

He rose slowly out of the water, making sure to keep her balanced as he lifted her above the surface line. She wanted to win, that much was clear. He refused to be responsible for tarnishing their record. No. He would pull it together and get them the win. Even if Kagome could pretend that the past didn't matter, he couldn't. It mattered to him. Maybe it was dumb, maybe it was superficial, but their wins had been the only thing that had stood the test of time. Inuyasha was not about to let those fail too. They had their differences, but Inuyasha refused to let her down. She could hate him. She could run away and try to erase him from her life. But he wouldn't let her forget that as a team they dominated everything and everyone who crossed them. Even if she never told Sango about him, or her other friends for that matter, even if she doubted his resolve or commitment, he was going to win this for her because if she still remembered the code then that meant she still remembered _them_. Everyone and everything else be damned.

The three teams quickly formed a triangle in the pool. Miroku and Sango, Koga and Ayame, and Inuyasha and Kagome, all upright and ready. The air was so tense it could have easily been mistaken for a fight to the death. And to a certain duo, in a way, it was. This was the last stand. The final moment of truth testing their partnership.

Miroku flinched first because of _course_ he did. Both Kagome and Inuyasha noticed it simultaneously as if operating on the same wavelength.

Miroku had looked up, away from his opponents, to enjoy the view that was Sango perched above him. Just as Kagome opened her mouth to signal Inuyasha, he lunged forward. Kagome followed and extended her arms toward Sango. The blitz surprised the distracted man, causing him to stumble backward in the water. With the base reeling for stability, knocking Sango over was easy. Had Miroku been able to focus, they would have surely been a formidable team, but that had always been Miroku's weakness. He could scheme with the best of them, but when push came to shove his vulnerabilities were always on the surface ready to be exploited. Miroku and Sango both crashed into the water while Kagome smirked devilishly down at the man as he resurfaced. Maybe next time he'd think twice about goading them.

Don't challenge a champion unless you're ready for the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he he he he I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I will have more information and updates sooooon.


End file.
